Rosario Dragon
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: There was a fourth super monster that many don't talk about. His name was Ddraig and he was a dragon. Now his son has arrived at Youkai Academy and the new school will never be the same. Tsukune x Harem. OP Tsukune Less pathetic Tsukune. Lemons (of course).
1. Prologue

Prologue New School and a Dragon

I don't own Rosario + Vampire. Everything I use is owned by the creators of the story. I just enjoy them.

 **Welcome all to my latest fanfiction. For those not familiar with my work my name is Imperial-samaB. A few things to note before I begin the chapter. If you want to review I'm glad to hear it but there are a few things I will tell you ahead of time.**

 **1\. Do not post a review if you're going to say you need to add/delete (insert character name here) to the harem. I decide who's in and who's out and no reader will change that. If a character not being in is enough to make you not read; well that's a shame.**

 **2\. If you're going to review wondering when the next chapter is coming you will immediately be ignored. I have a system I do with all of my stories and that system will be law from this point forward. The chapters will be ready, but it will be up to my beta reader because it's his job to make sure the stories are perfect for my readers.**

 **3\. If you have questions about the story I will answer to the best of my abilities but keep in mind that it's a long story so certain characters may not be addressed until far later.**

 **4\. If you've read my other stories you are aware of the fact that I tend to follow the storyline but make aesthetic changes to suit me, usually involving Iemons and a spineless character not being spineless. I will do that here and that will be a general way to go.**

 **5\. Constructive criticism is always appreciated and I do not mind that. If you notice mistakes that I've made or that something is off address it with me and we can start the story.**

 **6\. I look forward to hearing from all of you and thank you for picking up my story.**

TSUKUNE's P.O.V

Nice to meet you all, my name is Tsukune Aono. I'm 14 years old, and tomorrow I start my first day at my new school. Now before we get started, there are a few things you should know about me. First off, I'm only partially human. My dad was this legendary dragon, Ddraig. After the holy war was over, he decided to settle down and marry a nice woman. These two then had me, your good old fashion half human half dragon hybrid. I have brown hair that I usually keep pretty wild and brown eyes. I'm pretty small by dragon standards, but I am very strong. Right now I'm indulging in my midday snack, so you'll have to excuse me for a moment.

"Oh God, Tsukune! Yes! Ahh!" My cousin Kyoko screamed as she held my head tight between her legs. "Tsukune! Hurry, I need you in me now! Oh God! Yes! Fuck Me!" She screamed as I repositioned myself over her and slammed balls deep into her snatch. "Ahh! Tsukune, keep going!" Kyoko moaned as she rode my member happily.

In case you're wondering why my cousin is riding me, it's very simple. My birthday was a few months ago and that's when my dad happened to tell me the truth.

"Son, you are actually part dragon. This fall you're going to start at a new academy for monsters called Youkai academy, but before you go, there are many things to teach you." My dad explained. My dad's name is Ddraig, and he is an SS class monster known as a dragon. He went on to teach me about my draconic powers and about all the fun things about being a dragon. He also taught me about monsters as well, and I was pretty shocked. But as for why I'm being ridden by my cousin, that's a little more complicated. Ah crap! Hold on, I'm about to cum.

"Ahh Tsuki, that felt really good." Kyoko purred as she embraced me calmly. Now Kyoko is actually fully human. She's my mom's niece. The reason she was riding me is my hormones. Dragons have incredibly powerful hormones and pheromones, and usually that's fine, but once a month they go crazy. My cousin helps me deal with them with sex. Pretty sweet huh? Kyoko's got black hair and teal eyes plus she's a real hottie. I guess it works out for me nicely.

"Thanks Kyoko. I'm glad I could deal with this before I start school." I said smiling before kissing my cousin on the cheek and getting in the shower. I got dressed in a simple t-shirt and some brown khaki's before making my way downstairs.

"Ahh! Tsukune, so you're finished with Kyoko? Good. Hopefully she's doing okay?" My mother teased.

"Yeah, she's fine." I smirked in response.

"Good, well I got a present from your father. He asked an old friend to make you something that will make your school life much easier at Youkai Academy." My mom said before opening up a black box. Inside the box there were two items; an amulet with gold string and a circle with a blood red dragon inscribed inside. There was a matching red bracelet with a green jewel in the middle.

"Huh? What's with this?" I asked curiously as I grabbed the amulet. Even though only I touched it, I could tell it had incredible power. I looked down and there was a small letter from my father

'If you're reading this, you got the amulet Tsukune. This amulet is special in that it seals your draconic power away. I know you can control it pretty well, but the school has some rules. One of the most important is that you can't show your monster form to anybody. This amulet is special because it also seals away your hormones and pheromones. That way you're not walking to class and all of the sudden have to deal with a monster boner (pun fully intended).'

I stopped reading for a second wondering something. "Hey mom, this letter is from a week ago. Why didn't you give me it before now?" I asked with a slight indignation.

"That's my fault, Tsuki?" My cousin said as she walked down. She was wearing a red jacket with a white shirt and blue pants. I had to admit I was impressed how quickly she cleaned up. "I asked Aunty to wait until your next cycle before sealing them away. After all, I'm not gonna see you for a while so I wanted to say my goodbyes properly." Kyoko said blushing heavily.

"Gotcha Kyoko, and I'm glad you feel that way." I said before kissing her on the cheek.

Looking back at the letter I continued. 'Here's how the amulet works. As long as you have it around your neck, your powers will be sealed. It's waterproof so you can swim with it on, which will definitely come in handy. Getting a boner while swimming is a bitch, and believe me, you'll get one without its magic. The mermaids have bodies for days. You can remove it if you want to, but with your latent strength, it'll be dangerous to do so too many times. The bracelet is a little more important. Once you put it on, it'll make sure that if you do decide to have some fun, pregnancy won't be an issue. In addition no other monsters will affect you with your unique powers. Only I can remove the bracelet, and you'll thank me for that later. One more thing, one of the people you'll meet is Moka Akashiya. She's the daughter of one of my oldest friends and she's a vampire. Watch over her as best as you can.'

"So I get one amulet to seal my strength and libido, and a bracelet to make sure that if I l do have fun, I can do it without getting somebody pregnant. Sweet!" I said happily.

"Yep, you're dad knows you well, and the academy has plenty of troublesome things going on." My mom acknowledged.

"Wait mom, you've been to Youkai Academy? I thought you were human?" I asked in complete confusion.

"No, I'm 100% human, but your father has told me about it many times. The man certainly had his moments, and he was a braggart."

"I see. Well I guess I should relax. After all, starting tomorrow I'm gonna join a school like nothing else."

"Of course honey. By the way, you should put those on now. It'll make things easier for you. Get used to it before you start school. Your father will be back from work in an hour or so. He'll tell you more then."

"Bye Tsuki, don't have too much fun, and make sure that if you do hook up with some girls, you save some love for me." Kyoko said before kissing me again.

"Got it Kyoko. Don't worry though; I don't plan on doing too much. I wanna keep things simple." I said calmly.

"Kid, I guarantee that you won't be able to keep it simple." A voice said walking through the door.

"Hello, dad." I responded as I looked at the smiling face of my father. He was a tall man about 6 feet 3 with slightly tanned skin and brown hair. He was very muscular, something that came from him being a dragon. Luckily for me I didn't inherit the tan skin, though I did inherit his strength.

"Hey kid. I guess you just saw the letter. Trust me, Youkai Academy will not make it easy for you to keep a low profile. You're a dragon which means you'll be one of the strongest monsters there. Even though your strength is muted it will leak out. Plus you'll attract women like nobody's business. Trust me on that." My dad said with a perverted gaze.

"Got it pops, so let's go train. I wanna make sure I'm ready in case I do get into any fights." I said happily as my dad and I went to the training room.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

"Will he be okay?" Kyoko asked Mrs. Aono as they washed dishes.

"He'll be fine Kyoko, don't worry. My husband made sure that he's got everything he needs. Plus there's Issei to help him communicate. Though I'm not so sure it'll be as simple as that." Tsukune's mom said nervously.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyoko wondered.

"Well, if he's anything like his father, Tsukune's kind heart will attract plenty of people. Good and bad." Tsukune's mom said with a groan.

"Ahh, I gotcha. He'll get into plenty of trouble then." Kyoko sighed realizing what she meant.

"Exactly."

While the two women talked about Tsukune's potential concerns Tsukune and his dad trained together for one last time. Both were in humanoid dragon forms. Tsukune's horns were black, but only a few inches long while his wings were blood red only 6 inches long. He was wearing his amulet and bracelet which sealed a large portion of his strength. His pale skin had small scales on his face and along his arms while he also sported a red tail. His father was the same, but his wings were 5 feet long and his horns were equally long.

"So one last spar before we go. It'll end when you can land a hit on me, Tsukune." Ddraig said calmly before getting into his stance.

"Got it dad." Tsukune said smiling getting into his own stance. Charging his dad quickly, Tsukune attempted to punch his father in the stomach but his long wings blocked the attack.

"Not bad kid. There's one more thing I should warn you about." Ddraig said as Issei continued to try to punch him.

"What's that?" Tsukune said as he sat back and sent a fireball at his father which was easily dodged.

"I didn't say it because your mother was there, but if you remove that bracelet, be prepared for a massive rush of hormones." Ddraig said as he calmly stood by.

"Wait, that's not fair!" Tsukune said as he flew around launching fireballs at his father.

"Of course it's not, but you're condensing a massive libido. Once it's released it'll come like a flood." Ddraig said calmly dodging each attack. By this time, Ddraig decided to go on the attack so quickly charged Tsukune and slammed him in the gut.

"Got it…." Tsukune said as he clutched his stomach. "So what should I do?"

"Well my advice is, find a girlfriend. That way when that time comes you can take care of the energy. You'll find willing suitors I'm sure of that." Ddraig smirked.

Tsukune charged again aiming to punch his father but when the wings went to block it he quickly moved to the side and sent a roundhouse kick at his father's side. The attack was blocked again but this time with the tail. "Damn it, I had you. Anyway, do you think it's that easy?"

"Of course I do, you're a dragon. When I was at school, I had plenty of options, and man it was hard to ignore them. Luckily the war settled things. Now let's stop for the night." Ddraig said picking his son up.

"Damn it, I still can't hit you." Tsukune cursed.

"Kid, I'm one of the most powerful beings in the world. Most people at that academy would've struggled to hit me. However, you gotta get some sleep kid. Don't worry, your transportation for tomorrow is taken care of."

"Alright." Issei said as the two went their separate ways to get some sleep.

The next day Tsukune woke up and got into the Youkai academy uniform. It consisted of a green button down jacket with a white shirt and red tie he was forced to wear, brown pants and black shoes. His bracelet was underneath his dress shirt and he put the amulet on around his neck. "Well, I guess I'm ready." Tsukune said confidently.

"Yo Tsukune, your bus is here!" Ddraig announced.

"Thanks old man." Tsukune said calmly as he made his way towards the bus. Looking at the bus he was the only person, something that didn't bother him too much.

Once he got on the bus, he sat down in the back, relaxing as the bus drove off. He looked back and his father had an unusual grin, even for him.

"So, you're Ddraig's son, huh?" The driver said in a nasally voice.

"Yeah, I take it you knew my father." Tsukune wondered.

"Yeah, I know him. He's one of my buds. You'll be in for quite the ride."

"Thanks." Tsukune said as he looked out the window. Looking at the scenery he noticed they were headed towards a bridge. Although faint, he could sense some serious magic coming from the bridge. Once they got crossed the bridge everything changed. They arrived in a forest and Tsukune's senses quickly picked up far more than he expected. He knew that this academy would be very interesting. 

"Welcome to Yokai Academy, kid." The driver revealed.

"Thanks, so you wanna tell me why we just passed through an extremely powerful barrier?"

"Oh so you could tell huh?"

"Hard to miss. I'm guessing it's to make sure humans don't wander in and get eaten alive." Tsukune assumed.

"That's right, kid. You're sharp. You'll do just fine." The bus driver said stopping in the forest.

"See ya around dude." Tsukune said getting off.

"Nara. The name's Nara." The driver said before closing the door.

"This should be fun." Tsukune said as he walked through the area. The forest quickly turned into a cemetery and Tsukune was surprisingly calm. 'Well, dad warned me this would be different, and boy was he right.' Tsukune thought before arriving. It was clear to the young man this would be far more interesting than he originally thought. He continued to walk a bit further, but all of the sudden he heard somebody coming and quickly. Turning to the side he could see a girl with pink hair riding a bike that was seemingly out of control.

"Look out!" The young girl yelled as she flew through the air. Tsukune quickly moved out of the way and the young girl fell to the ground having lost her balance.

'Woah, this girl's pretty hot!' Tsukune thought as he looked at her. She was wearing the female version of the uniform a green jacket with a brown skirt. Her emerald eyes and pink hair were exotic. But what caught him by surprise was her impressive bust. "Miss, are you okay?" Tsukune asked as he reached down to help her up.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry for nearly hitting you." The girl said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, my name's Tsukune Aono. What's your name?"

"My name is Moka. Moka Akashiya." The girl responded with a smile.

'WHAT! That's Moka?' Tsukune gasped.

That's it for the prologue. Yeah, it's a simple start to proceedings, but I'm sure everyone here will enjoy this story. Since it's early into things I'm still iffy on details, so questions about how much people will fight are still TBD. Next chapter, Tsukune arrives at the academy and things heat up instantly.


	2. First Day and a Dragon

Chapter 1: First Day and a Dragon

I don't own Rosario + Vampire everything I have is owned by the creators of the story. I just enjoy them.

 **Welcome to Chapter 1 of the story. Last time you received an introduction to the story and Tsukune, along with meeting Ddraig. Tsukune also arrived at Yokai academy for his first day. Let the fun begin.**

 **AN: In the prologue I introduced characters in the story named Ddraig and Issei, and since my summary mentioned DxD elements, some consider this a crossover. That was an error on my part. The reality is that in the RV universe monsters are real. Ddraig the dragon will be referred to as the Red Dragon Emperor but there's no relation to DxD. I should've said super monster for the R+V people.**

 **AN 2: I normally don't address Guest reviews because I find them to be tedious, especially since you can't respond directly to said person, but this one I will. My policy on reviews is simple. You can review and I will typically respond if I can. However there are certain things I do not allow. One is telling me who I should/should not add to a harem because that's never the readers call. If you like my story fine, if you don't like it fine. I'm not gonna pander to readers very often if at all. I'll write the story on my terms and if you don't like it stop reading, but I promise you that you'll miss out if you quit because of something as simple as person A doesn't like character A and so on.**

 **As for Issei, if you've watched the RV anime you're familiar with the bat Ko that eventually joins Moka's sister and acts as the announcer for the fights. Issei is basically Ko for Tsukune, but a sprite dragon (interestingly enough his dragon form will be Raisei for the DxD fans). However, unlike Ko, he will play a huge role in the story, and not as an announcer. I'm sorry for the confusion and I hope those who were expecting boost and balance breaker stick around to see what else this story has to offer.**

"Wait, you're Moka Akashiya?" Tsukune said shocked as he looked at the girl. When his father told him about other demons, he also made him familiar with the various scents they gave off. It caught him off guard because Moka didn't smell like a vampire at all. In fact she was similar to him.

"Yes I am. How do you know that name?" Moka asked worriedly.

"Well, your dad was a friend of my dad. However you seem very different from what I expected."

"What do you mean, different?" Moka asked worriedly. _'Impossible! There's no way he knows our secret!'_ A voice said with a touch of concern in the back of Moka's mind _._

"Well, I didn't expect a vampire to give off a human scent." Tsukune answered. Tsukune knew that she was wearing a seal just he was, but he was unaware of the unique conditions created by her seal.

"So you do know." Moka said calmly.

"Everyone has their secrets, Moka. I won't hold anything against you."

"Really? Are you sure?" Moka said in shock.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Just promise me you won't try to suck my blood." Tsukune requested, rubbing his neck at the thought.

"Okay. See you around." Moka said happily as the two separated. As Moka walked towards the school the inner voice found his words to be strange. _'What did he mean by that? Why would he warn that I not do that?'_ The consciousness behind the voice pondered as it faded back into the recesses of Moka's mind.

'Well this school is definitely odd.' Tsukune thought as he sat in class. When he arrived, he received his books and quickly went into homeroom. The principal told him his stuff would arrive later that day. When he arrived in class, he quickly got a sense of a few interesting people. The first was a blue haired girl with a massive bust. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless sweater over a white t-shirt. His senses told him she was a succubus. The second was a young man with short brown hair, multiple piercings, and a bad attitude from the looks of it. Tsukune could tell he was the bully type and somebody who he would probably have to fight later on. Of course the biggest oddball had to be the teacher. She was a catgirl who was clearly clueless. Though not unattractive he had to admit.

"Welcome everybody! I'm your homeroom teacher Miss Nekonome." The teacher said before going into a speech explaining the main rules of the school. Of course the fun part was when one of the students had to tell her about her own form.

"Sorry I'm late!" A familiar voice said as she walked into the class. It was Moka, and knowing she was around would make things more interesting for Tsukune, and he knew it.

"It's alright miss, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" The teacher said with a smile.

Nodding carefully Moka turned towards the front of the class, "Hello everybody. My name is Moka Akashiya; it's nice to meet you." The young vampire said happily. The guys in the classroom erupted into cheers. There were plenty of beauties, but Moka stood out from the majority, and it was something which more than a few people took note of.

'Damn her, with a girl like her in my class, I'm gonna have work much harder.' The blue haired girl Tsukune took note of growled in her mind.

'This one will definitely be my women.' The brown haired man who Tsukune thought would be a problem smirked confidently.

"Well miss Akashiya, why don't you sit next to Mr. Aono over there?" The teacher said pointing towards the young dragon.

'Well this sucks. Looks like I have some stuff to deal with already' Tsukune thought knowing how irritating things would get. The class went by relatively quickly and Tsukune was instantly bored. When the first break came he knew that's when things were going to become troublesome.

"Hey there Tsukune, how are you?" Moka greeted warmly. Moka was curious about Tsukune after their meeting.

"I'm fine. How about we go to the cafeteria and get a bite." Tsukune offered politely.

"Sure! Sounds good to me." Moka responded happily. As the two were about to leave they had a very unfortunate interruption.

"Hold it right there. Sorry kid, but you're taking my woman." The brown haired boy said as he walked up to the pair.

"Saizo was it? I remember your name from the introductions." Tsukune said coldly. He wasn't a fan of the brash nature of the young man.

"Yeah, that's my name. What about it?" Saizo responded smugly.

"I suggest you get out of my way. I don't think you want to mess with me." Tsukune said calmly. Although inside Tsukune his draconian senses were telling him this guy had to be destroyed.

"Is that so?" Saizo said before grabbing Tsukune's shoulder and gripping it tightly.

This time Tsukune had enough of the man's attitude. He adjusted himself so only Saizo could see his face and focused a small portion of his sealed power. "You DON'T want to mess with me Saizo." Tsukune said with a focused rage. Only Saizo could see the features appear on Tsukune and the killer intent was enough to almost cause the brash bully to lose control of his bladder.

"Uhh, okay. Yeah." Saizo said before removing his hand in fear of the monstrous killer intent coming from the young man.

"Good." Tsukune said calming down. Turning over to his new friend he calmly said. "Alright Moka, let's go."

"Okay." The vampire responded and the two left. Although the brief power display was something most didn't catch, one person in particular was thrilled.

"I must have him. I absolutely must have him." The blue haired girl thought giddily.

(Rooftop)

The two quickly went into the cafeteria and got some food. Luckily for Tsukune they were serving beef today, so Tsukune grabbed a large helping for himself. Moka got a small sandwich and a can of tomato juice from the vending machine. Together they proceeded up to the roof.

"So how was your first day, Tsukune?" Moka inquired. Both Moka and her inner self were even more nervous before. Inner Moka felt the killer intent just like Saizo so knew Tsukune was a theat.

"It was fine. This place has a few irritants, but otherwise it's fine." Tsukune scoffed mostly referring to Saizo.

"Yeah, but what can you expect in a school for monsters." Moka responded.

"True, although I think you and I have more pressing matters to talk about. Sadly they'll have to wait until after class." Tsukune revealed. Moka nodded at his words and the two finished their meal.

The rest of the day went off without too many issues, though Tsukune could tell the glares at him had increased since the morning. No surprise considering his relationship with Moka; the girl who was quickly becoming one of the school's beauties. The other one he noticed was from the blue haired girl from his class. He figured he would have to deal with her soon enough. With the ringing of the last bell, Tsukune went up to the rooftop knowing Moka wouldn't be far behind.

(Rooftop)

Just as Tsukune expected, he only had to wait a few minutes before Moka appeared in front of him. Although he could see how serious her expression was he knew that this was only the beginning.

"Can you do me a favor, Tsukune?" Moka said calmly as she walked up.

"Hmm, what's that?"

"I want you to try and remove my rosary." Moka asked opening the top of her shirt exposing a large cross suspended by a chain attached to her choker necklace, as well as an ample amount of cleavage.

'Ahh, now it makes sense. That rosary is hiding her power, and if I'm right, this rosary will be the key to everything.' Tsukune thought in amusement. "Very well Moka, I'll give it a try." Tsukune said calmly. As he went to touch the rosary he could see that Moka was extremely nervous. Gripping the rosary gently, he calmly removed it to Moka's shock and slight happiness. Stepping back he could feel the vampire's true power, and he was certainly impressed. This was the power he thought a vampire would have. He was further amused when her hair went from pink to silver and her bust and waist increased in size, if only a bit.

" _Ahh! That's much better. I'm glad we get to have this chat."_ The unsealed Moka said smiling.

"Well well, it's nice to truly meet you, Moka Akashiya." Tsukune said smiling. Now he could feel the power that came with being a vampire.

" _Hmph, you're troublesome for a monster. So now it's question time."_

"Sure, ask away." Tsukune shrugged nonchalantly.

" _First: how did you recognize my name? We haven't met before. Second: why do I sense strength from you equal to my own? I'm an S-class monster and yet I can tell you're just as strong as me. Third: should I trust you with my naive other self?"_

Tsukune looked at her with intrigue but figured that if they were going to be friends, secrets were not something he needed to have. "I'll answer the questions in order. I recognized her name because my father is a friend of your dads. Before I arrived he asked me to look after a Moka Akashiya. I wondered why because I knew you were a vampire. Clearly there's something else going on that I'm not privy to, but now it makes sense. You feel such intense power coming from me because, like you, I am an S-class monster. In my case, I'm a dragon. To answer your third question; yes, you can trust me. As long as you don't drink my blood we should get along nicely."

Tsukune's words were a shock to Moka for various reasons. Sure she didn't know all of her dad's friends, but the fact that there was a fellow S-class besides her was pleasing. He only scratched the surface about himself, but knowing somebody would look after her was good. _"Okay then, I guess that's it."_ Inner Moka said calmly to end the conversation.

"For today, yes it is. I need to move in just like you. I hope we can still be friends despite all of our secrets." Tsukune said smiling before putting the rosary back on revealing the pink haired Moka. The two made their way into the dorms and the day came to an end. Luckily for Tsukune his stuff was sent to his room ahead of time; likely something his dad worked out. It was a typical dorm room with a small twin bed and desk nearby. There was a communal bathroom down the hall so his bathing would be simple. His dad sent him a supply of food and a small mini fridge. Tsukune knew if he wanted to get more just ask his pet dragon, Issei, who was sent with him. The blue dragon was loyal to him and could act as a familiar of sorts, so having him along helped. With all that settled his first day came to a close.

The next few days were calmer than Tsukune expected. Saizo had seemingly stopped picking fights with him and he and Moka began to get to know each other even better. A few days into the year he asked about the rosary and Moka told him the truth. To his surprise, Moka was actually raised in human schools for a while. The humans mistreated her and once they learned about her monster powers, well that was it. Her father sealed her strength and the outer personality was created. It made sense and luckily for Tsukune, none of his old school friends knew about the truth about him. Tsukune revealed his own amulet and bracelet and for now the two seemed like they'd be good friends. Though Moka still wondered why she couldn't suck Tsukune's blood. That was a secret Tsukune would keep as long as possible.

(Scene Skip)

Around the fifth day of class Tsukune finally ran into a problem he must admit he saw coming. School was over and Moka was going to get her typical tomato juice.

"Umm, Tsukune, there's no tomato juice." Moka said nervously as the two made their way to the vending machine.

"Hmm, that's surprising. They just filled it today." Tsukune said scratching his chin. He knew something was up but couldn't tell what.

"Hmm, is there a problem you two?" Saizo said calmly walking up to the pair.

"Saizo." Tsukune growled angrily. His draconic senses quickly picked up the massive scent of tomato juice. 'That bastard, he really pulled an incredible trick off.' Tsukune thought calmly.

"I'm surprised you don't have your tomato juice, Moka" Saizo said snidely.

' _This guy definitely did something.'_ __Inner Moka thought irritably. She could see Tsukune's expression and knew he had come to the same conclusion.

"Yeah, I guess they're all out. I'll be fine though" outer Moka revealed nervously. She agreed something was wrong.

"Hmm, that's a shame. Well I happen to have a can. I can give it to you if you'd like." Saizo said smugly grabbing a can from inside his jacket.

"Moka, don't do it. This asshole stole all the tomato juice and now he's going to blackmail you to get it back." Tsukune said calmly.

"Be quiet brat, you don't know what's good for you" Saizo growled back.

Tsukune smiled since he realized Saizo had forgotten about the killing intent he displayed the first day. "You're a fool, but this is cowardly, even for a bully like you. So I'll give you exactly what you want Saizo." Tsukune said calmly though inside he was seething. He hated Saizo from day one and since the feeling was mutual, now was the time to deal with him.

"Fine, but let's do it somewhere else. I don't want us being interrupted." Saizo growled. He took the two to a forest on campus. Where they were, it was obvious that nobody would interrupt no matter what. So it was perfect for a duel.

"Tsukune, its fine you don't have to do this." Moka pleaded. She knew this was for her sake, but she still didn't want Tsukune getting hurt.

"Don't worry Moka; Saizo's wanted a piece of me ever since day one. He's a jealous little coward and I don't mind wiping the arrogant smirk off of his face." Tsukune responded smugly.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Saizo growled. Putting his jacket and the tomato juice in question to the side he transformed into his monster form much to Tsukune's amusement. His body tripled in size and his long tongue flew out. His bulging muscles might have intimidated many, but not Tsukune.

"Hmm, so you're an orc. Makes plenty of sense." Tsukune said calmly as he got into a battle stance.

"Tsukune, stop this!" Moka yelled out in panic.

" _Don't worry, Omote. If he's a true dragon like he claims, Tsukune will easily beat this guy."_ Inner Moka said happily. She may not completely trust Tsukune but the fact Saizo stole her food was something she would love to punish him for.

'But this is all for our sake. I can't let him do this.' Outer Moka responded.

"Don't worry Moka, I'll be just fine" Tsukune said as he got into a battle stance. Tsukune wanted to make a point so he held back his strength for the moment.

"So you think you can beat me without using your monster form? Fine, then DIE!" Saizo yelled before charging Tsukune hoping to slam him in the gut.

"Nope I won't need it. You're no match for me." Tsukune said before ducking his punch and slamming him right in the gut.

"UGHH!" Saizo groaned. The attack hurt but it wasn't unbearable in pain.

"Hey Saizo, where's that can of tomato juice by the way? I wanna make sure Moka gets her can after the battle is over. I'll worry about getting her more after that." Tsukune said calmly. He held back just to make sure Moka could get her food later.

"You mean this tomato juice?" Saizo said walking over to his jacket and grabbing the can and crushing it. The tomato juice spilled onto the ground and Saizo laughed.

Tsukune looked at the orc and his face was filled with rage. Sure he knew Saizo was a jerk, but this was ridiculous. "Well, that wasn't very nice."

"Sorry, I guess my grip was too strong." The orc laughed out loud.

"Saizo, my friend, you're going to regret that." Tsukune said calmly.

"Hah! What are you gonna do about it. Those eyes scared me for a minute, but I realized you can't be anything more than a lizardman. Though the killing intent was impressive."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You couldn't be more wrong." Tsukune said focusing his yokai energy again. This time his wings came out and a slight tail. As his features showed more, Saizo's expression went from mock laugher to one of true fear.

"W-w-w-w-w-what are you!" The orc said in fear.

"You see Saizo, I am a lizard, but not a weak lizardman like you might think. I'm actually a Dragon." Tsukune said as he removed his necklace.

"THAT CAN'T BE!" Saizo said now cowering in fear.

"Oh, but it can, and it is. Saizo, my friend, YOU MADE THE WRONG CHOICE!" Tsukune yelled out as his yokai energy exploded.

That's it for Chapter 1. So the first day is set up and the hierarchy is taken care of. If you don't like cliffhangers get used to them. It makes the reader want to come back for more and it increases the anticipation. Tsukune's at the academy and he's made a new friend and some new foes. Like I said last time, I decided to let Tsukune play the main fighter in this situation. Now make no mistake, I'll let Inner Moka fight sooner or later, but I'm not sure when. Now next chapter Tsukune shows off his raw power and it's more than Saizo can handle. Let's just say the foolish orc woke the sleeping dragon.


	3. Power Passion and a Dragon

Chapter 2- Power Passion and a Dragon

I don't own Rosario + Vampire everything I have is owned by the creators of the story. I just enjoy them.

 **Welcome to Chapter 2. Tsukune arrived at Yokai academy and made his first friend in Moka Akashiya, a vampire who hid her power behind a powerful seal just like he did. Tsukune also found a trick foe in Saizo. Eventually the two finally came to blows when Saizo used Moka's desire for tomato juice to lure him into a battle. Unfortunately Saizo didn't realize just what he was up against and now is in real trouble.**

With his amulet now gone Tsukune's yokai energy exploded into life and it wasn't only Saizo who was affected by it.

' _Impossible. I know dragons are S-class monsters, but his power exceeds my own. He may be as strong as my sisters.'_ Inner Moka said shocked.

'Good luck Tsukune.' Moka thought as she struggled to keep herself together.

"No! This can't be! You're really a dragon, a true S-class super monster. I gotta get outta here!" Saizo yelled in panic. The orc attempted to run, but Tsukune quickly caught him.

"Now, where do you think you're going big guy?" Tsukune said smugly before punching him right in the gut. The shattering impact he felt making him grin with glee.

"GAHH!" Saizo shouted in pain.

"Oh my, it seems you might've busted a rib or two. Guess I'm a little rusty." Tsukune said punching him in the stomach once again. This time the crunching sound was much more prevalent. "Ahh, that's much better." Tsukune said as Saizo cowered in fear.

"Spare me." Saizo pleaded weakly. After all, Tsukune's two punches had broken most of his ribs.

"Let me think about it…. NO!" Tsukune said with glee before grabbing his arm and pulling it backwards eliciting yet another scream of pain.

"Tsukune, that's enough! He's learned his lesson!" Moka yelled out weakly.

Tsukune looked at Moka who was clearly worn out. "Fine, I'll spare him." Tsukune said before chopping Saizo in the neck knocking him unconscious. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed his amulet and put it back on. His concern quickly switched to Moka. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm-I'm fine." Moka said before stumbling.

"Just great, that jackass destroyed the tomato juice and I don't wanna drag Moka to the nurse's office. Explaining this will be a total bitch" Tsukune muttered.

"Tsukune, I'm fine. Take me to the nurse." Moka assured weakly. Tsukune could tell that she was in trouble and there was no other choice.

"Hey Moka, drink my blood." Tsukune said reluctantly.

"But wait, you said….."

"Yes, I know. I said that I didn't want you doing it, but now is not the time for me to get picky. Drink up and then we'll get you back to you room" Tsukune insisted impatiently.

"Umm….okay." Moka said trying to compose herself. Tsukune leaned in exposing his neck to Moka who opened her mouth and sunk her fangs in taking around thirty seconds to drink some blood.

"Ughh." Tsukune groaned slightly. It was a bit ironic that Moka had done more damage to him than Saizo. Having his blood drunk was definitely an odd one.

"I'm okay now." Moka said with an odd glaze in her eyes.

"Good, let's get back to school." Tsukune said calmly. 'I guess I'll ask the old man to get some tomato juice so we can get Moka straightened up. Worst case I can have Issei bring it to me, so things will be fine.' Tsukune thought as he walked away. Something else was bothering him about everything that happened. Saizo was many things, but smart was not one of them. 'So who helped Saizo with this little idea?' Tsukune wondered.

When he got back to his room Tsukune had to contact his old man. Fortunately his phone worked at Youkai academy so it was a simple task.

"Yo Tsukune, what's up?" His father answered on the other line.

"Hey old man, can you go to the store and grab like twenty cans of tomato juice for me? I need them ASAP"

"Huh, that's an odd request, so care to tell me what happened?" His father responded in concern.

"Sure…." Tsukune said as he began to explain the events that had just occurred.

"Your first day and you're fighting orcs; I'm so proud." Tsukune's dad said over the other line. Although they were talking, Tsukune knew his father was beaming. "By the way you didn't let Moka drink your blood did you?"

"Yeah I did. She was anemic and I didn't wanna explain to the nurse what happened. Is that a problem?"

"Yes it Is, you may have a more interesting problem on your hands now." Ddraig said with a slight groan.

"Explain." Tsukune deadpanned just as a knock on the door interrupted him.

"That'll be Moka at your door. Thanks to your blood her body is raging. Dragon's blood is considered a rare aphrodisiac to vampires and a few other creatures. I don't need to tell you what that means. Take care of her now but I'll make sure along with the tomato juice you have some pills so we don't have any monster babies." Ddraig said before hanging up.

'Well crap.' Tsukune said nervously. Going over to the door he calmly opened it and, as his father expected, it was Moka; the look on her face made it very obvious what was on the menu.

"Tsukune I need your help." Moka said nervously. When she came in she immediately ran towards Tsukune's bed and sat down. The flushed look on her face was a real problem

"Sorry Moka, this is my fault you're feeling like this." Tsukune said bashfully from his chair.

"No, its okay, Inner me told me about the fact that your blood would do that. She realized it only after we started sucking your blood. It's stronger than I expected though"

"Yeah, my bad. If you want, I can help you calm it down and then you can go back to your room." Tsukune said calmly. True Moka was seriously hot, and he wouldn't mind deflowering her, but he didn't want to do it this way.

"Okay." Moka said nervously as Tsukune sat down next to her.

 **LIME START:**

"Are you ready, Moka?" Tsukune asked calmly as he snaked his arms around the young vampire. His goal was to simply give him some release, but he didn't go all the way.

"Yes Tsukune, hurry, this feels weird." Moka moaned out. She wasn't used to the arousal and it was definitely having an effect

"Okay then." Tsukune said before gathering himself. Tsukune started out by cupping Moka's breasts and rubbing them lightly.

"Ahh! Tsukune this feels so good." Moka moaned in approval.

"Good. I'm gonna keep going." Tsukune informed her. He was determined to keep it simple, at least for now. "Okay." Moka moaned as Tsukune's continued to caress her breasts. Interestingly enough Tsukune continued to grope her while avoiding Moka's rosary.

What Tsukune wasn't aware of, was inside of the rosary inner Moka was moaning along with her outer self. _'This guy is good. I can't believe he's making us feel so amazing. Then again we're not used to it. Although something is off.'_ Inner Moka thought calmly.

Tsukune could tell his efforts were working and admittedly he was getting hard himself but his focus was purely on Moka. Realizing he didn't want the young vampire to walk back to her dorm room with wet underwear he stopped for a moment. "Moka hold on for a second. I wanna take off your clothes okay"

"Wait, why?" Moka replied in embarrassment.

"Because if you don't, then you're gonna have to walk back to your dorm room past tons of monsters who will recognize the smell of arousal. That wouldn't exactly be smart." Tsukune said calmly.

"Okay, but it's embarrassing to have you see. Look away for a moment and I'll do it." Moka said nervously. After Tsukune nodded Moka did just what she said. Tsukune looked away as the young girl stripped. "Alright, I'm done." Moka said calmly as Tsukune turned around. The dragon was amazed at how incredible her body truly was. Sure he was groping her just now, but he didn't realize just how big her breasts really were. The uniform did well to hide the full definition of her curves.

'Wow…..' Tsukune thought stunned.

"Quit staring." Moka said bashfully

"Sorry, I can't help it. You look absolutely amazing." Tsukune said calmly as Moka sat back down. Tsukune was now rock hard and it was taking all of his willpower to not take her right there and bang her brains out.

"Hmm….Tsukune, are you okay?" Moka said nervously. She noticed he was uncomfortable as well.

"Yeah, let's continue." Tsukune said calmly trying to dodge the fact he was holding back

"Umm, Tsukune, can you get down here also? It's really tingly." Moka pleaded hoarsely.

"Okay." Tsukune said with a massive lump in his throat. Moka stood up from the bed and Tsukune got a full view of Moka. Tsukune quickly sat next to her, and turned to the side so he could hide his arousal from Moka. Tsukune snaked his hands below her waist and stuck a finger into Moka's snatch.

"AHH! Tsukune!" Moka moaned happily. Tsukune continued groping her snatch with his right hand and groping her breast with his left for a few more minutes. Admittedly he would've been dirtier but this wasn't him relieving himself so he was being kind. A few minutes later it seemed his work was over. "Tsukune I feel something strange inside." Moka said nervously.

"Okay, Moka. That just means you're about to cum." Tsukune explained calmly.

"Okay." Moka said nervously and less than a minute later she finally reached her peak. "I'm cumming!" Moka yelled out as the juices flew from her body.

 **LIME END**

"Good, you got your release." Tsukune said calmly. "Now go take a shower and I'll see you tomorrow."

" _Hmph, we're not done."_ Inner Moka said loudly so Tsukune could hear her.

"What do you mean inner me? The feeling from before is gone" Moka said in confusion.

" _You're fine but what about him? I can't imagine anybody can feel up a girl as much as he did and not be aroused."_ Inner Moka continued.

"What is she talking about, Tsukune?" Moka asked nervously.

"Nothing! I gotta take a shower. Just get dressed and I'll see you later" Tsukune said calmly as he went towards the baths. After all, Tsukune was clothed the whole time and Moka's scent being on his clothes would've been a huge problem also. He didn't want to take any chances though.

(Inner Moka's P.O.V)

 _As Tsukune went to shower I was surprised at the young man's honor. Of course I had an idea why he was so eager to leave but I didn't want to push._

"Umm….me? Can I ask you something?" My outer self asked shyly.

" _Of course, what is it?"_ I responded.

"Tsukune seemed uncomfortable as he was helping us. Do you know why?" the outer self wondered. IT seemed she picked up on Tsukune's arousal. It was obvious that he was struggling to hold it in and he didn't want to take Moka in those circumstances. Of course since I needed to respond to my outer self I simply stated. _"I have no clue."_

(NORMAL P.O.V)

All of the sudden a magic circle appeared in the room and a young man showed up. He had messy brown hair and black eyes and he was wearing a blue and white tracksuit. The young man turned to Moka and spoke up. "Oh, hello there. You must be Moka." The young man said smiling.

"Umm….yes, who are you?" Moka asked confused.

"My name is Issei. I'm the shared familiar of Tsukune and his father. I was at the store getting something for Tsukune but I guess he's out."

"Hmm? What did you get?" Moka wondered looking at the two bags.

"The first bag is private, but the second one is for you." Issei said calmly handing her one of the bags. When Moka looked inside she was shocked because it was about twenty cans of tomato juice.

"Is this all for me?" Moka wondered in shock.

"Yeah it is. Tsukune felt bad that Saizo pulled the stunt he did, and since he didn't want you drinking his blood, this was a necessary step."

"Thank you!" Moka said happily.

" _I'm curious, can you teleport Moka to her room?"_ Inner Moka requested out loud.

"Ahh! You want to hide the arousal from all the monsters huh" Issei said perversely.

"How could you tell?" Moka asked blushing heavily.

"Girlie, I'm a dragon, our sense of smell is top notch, but that doesn't matter. Let's get you back to your room." Issei said as he grabbed onto Moka and sent her away. A few minutes later Issei returned to find Tsukune back from the baths.

"You really should've finished the job Tsukune." Issei teased as ideas of what he would have done danced through his perverted mind.

"Yeah, but in the end I didn't. It wouldn't have felt right taking advantage of her like that. Especially since it seems we were set up."

"What do you mean?" Issei asked quizzically.

"Saizo is an orc, which means he's strong, arrogant, and he will act on that arrogance anytime. However, there's one thing that he most certainly is not."

"Smart, right?" Issei responded finishing his master's statement.

"Exactly, he's too stupid to have come up with this plan. Maybe I'm underestimating the guy, but the fact he believed I was a lizardman tells you he isn't that smart."

"In other words, somebody set out to get Moka away from you huh?" Issei deduced.

"Yep, although I'll deal with that person another time." Tsukune said grabbing the special bag. As he looked in his expression darkened when he saw what his familiar brought for him.

"Uhh….Issei, you wanna tell me why there are vibrators and whips in this bag?" Tsukune groaned.

"Well your dad figured if you were gonna have tons of sex, you should explore stuff, like S&M." Issei said happily.

"Ughh! Perverted father." Tsukune groaned. Putting the vibrators in his closet, the young dragon went to sleep knowing that things were just getting interesting.

Meanwhile over in Moka's room inner Moka and her outer self were having a conversation about the day and the strange circumstances. _"So how did your first orgasm feel?"_ Inner Moka teased.

""It felt really good but if what you said about Tsukune was true he held back a lot" Moka pouted. She knew he wanted to do things himself and was surprised he held back.

" _Yes, I know. I'll give the guy credit for not doing anything to you. Although since the situation was a set up I'm glad he didn't do anything."_

"What do you mean?" Outer Moka wondered.

" _Vampires are feared among monsters for our strength, but our desire for blood is our weakness. If Tsukune didn't help us relieve the after effects of drinking his blood, we would've had huge problems."_ Inner Moka admitted.

"So what was the point of doing all of that" outer Moka wondered.

" _Don't worry about it. Let's get some rest for now" Inner Moka replied_

Like that the two finished their conversation and went to sleep. Although in both the minds of Inner Moka and Tsukune there was a question that had to be answered. Who was it who set them up and why would they go through all the effort?

That's it for Chapter 2. I think everybody expected the lemon from Tsukune there, and I was planning on doing it originally. But as I wrote it I decided against a Moka lemon at this point. Though don't worry, a Moka lemon is on the way. Next chapter Tsukune's sudden coldness towards Moka bothers the young vampire, but there was a method to this madness.


	4. Succubus and a Dragon

Chapter 3: Succubus and a Dragon

I don't own Rosario + Vampire. Everything I have is owned by the creators of the story. I just enjoy them.

 **Welcome to Chapter 3. Last time Tsukune unleashed all of his fury against Saizo and promptly punished him. Of course, after it was over, Tsukune went back on his original request and allowed Moka to drink his blood. Unfortunately the blood caused Moka to get extremely horny and Tsukune naturally dealt with it. Though, as he relaxed, he wondered just what led to the strange events.**

 **(AN: This is not a DxD take on Rosario + Vampire or a High School DxD crossover. I'm simply using two very familiar DxD characters in Ddraig and Issei so people will understand where his dragon powers came from.)**

The weekend went by relatively quietly for Tsukune and he was able to relax and finally get settled in. Though he had to admit he was trying to avoid Moka a bit due to his guilt at the way things between the two played out. Of course with classes starting up again, things were bound to get interesting. As he walked to class he heard a few growls from his classmates both about his closeness to Moka and his battle with Saizo.

"Isn't that the guy who's with the hot pink haired chick?"

"Yeah, I heard he and Saizo got in a fight for her and Saizo got creamed."

"Hmph, he doesn't look like much."

"Tell him that."

The whispers from his classmates were amusing at best to Tsukune. 'Hmph, they have no idea what they were dealing with.' The young dragon thought as he made his way towards class.

"Hey Tsukune!" A voice shouted and it wasn't the one the young dragon expected. As he turned his head he noticed it was a girl from his class named Kurumu. She had blue hair with a purple headband on top and absolutely enormous breasts. She wore a yellow sleeveless vest underneath a white shirt. Tsukune had to admit she was attractive, but there was something deceptive about her.

"Oh, hello Kurumu." Tsukune greeted calmly as he waved towards the girl.

"I'm surprised you knew my name. That makes me really happy." Kurumu said in a seductive voice.

"I remember the teacher mentioning it. Plus you're one of the talks of the school. All the guys in my dorm complain how jealous they are that I'm in class with you." Tsukune mentioned. It was true that Tsukune heard rumors about Kurumu but never bothered to look into them.

"Well it's nice to see you this morning." Kurumu claimed before she took his arm and pressed her large breasts against it.

'My my, somebody is feeling a bit bold.' Tsukune thought in amusement. "Nice to see you, too. Though I don't think we should be this close in the morning." Tsukune said calmly.

"Hmm, I don't see why not." Kurumu teased. In fact Tsukune's hesitance seemed to make her press harder. The two walked like that for a little bit longer until Kurumu let go for some reason. "That's enough service for one day." Kurumu teased before making her way to class.

Tsukune wondered just what was going on but decided not to think about it until later. When Moka arrived late, he saw her smile at him but he returned it halfheartedly. He still felt guilty about the way things played out with Saizo and felt he took advantage of Moka. Though what Tsukune was unaware of was Moka's own feelings.

(MOKA's P.O.V)

As I walked to class this morning. I kept thinking about the way things happened with Tsukune this weekend. I guess after he left my room he felt weird about the way things played out. Though the other me wasn't too surprised.

' _I wouldn't be too upset, Moka. After all he didn't know dragon's blood would do that to us. Heck, even I didn't remember that fact. Tsukune probably felt guilty which is why he didn't come to see you this weekend. I'd talk to him about it at lunch.'_

I decided I'd talk to him then but I was worried how he'd react. As I went to class I heard people mentioning the fight with Saizo something that surprised me considering nobody actually saw the battle. I guess I'd talk to Tsukune about it later.

NORMAL P.O.V

The rest of class went by calmly and when it was time for lunch Tsukune wondered what Moka would do about their situation. The two had usually gone to lunch together, but after the last time he didn't think she'd do anything. He was surprised when Moka walked over to invite him. However somebody beat her to the punch.

"Hey Tsukune, do you want to have lunch with me?" Kurumu asked happily.

Tsukune paused for a second to think about. There was something about Kurumu that he found odd and now seemed like the time to investigate. "That would be nice Kurumu." Tsukune said calmly. With Kurumu turned away he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down. Hiding the small note he walked by a concerned Moka's desk and dropped the piece of paper discreetly before going to lunch.

MOKA P.O.V

I was a little disappointed that Tsukune turned me down for lunch. I wanted to talk to him about what happened, but I guess he wasn't comfortable with it. Though I was surprised when Tsukune walked up to my desk and passed me a note of some kind. Opening it quickly I saw that it said. "Going because I don't trust her. We'll talk later." I couldn't figure out what Tsukune was thinking, so I just put it to the side and ate lunch alone.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

Tsukune took Kurumu up to the roof to have lunch. For Tsukune it was the easiest place to go without it being a big issue. Kurumu didn't seem to mind either.

"So Kurumu, what made you want to have lunch with me?" Tsukune asked curiously as he sat down to eat.

"Well Tsukune, it's because I find you….fascinating." Kurumu said in a seductive voice.

"Really? I'm not all that special." Tsukune said nonchalantly. Now that he finally had a chance to relax he focused on Kurumu and he realized what was bothering him about her. 'Oh great, she's a succubus.' Tsukune thought in annoyance. When his father gave him the bracelet he said that it would help him against certain monsters and the succubus was certainly one of the ones his dad had in mind. Their ability to seduce men was legendary.

"Well, the first day Saizo goes after you and you don't even freeze. Now apparently Saizo is in the infirmary with multiple broken ribs. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened." Kurumu said frankly.

"Hmm, that so. By the way, Kurumu, why aren't you eating anything?" Tsukune said calmly.

"Well, I don't feed off of food." Kurumu said calmly. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm a succubus. We feed off of lust and that's easy right now."

"Interesting, so did you bring me up here to feed or talk?" Tsukune suggested.

"I came to talk." Kurumu said calmly as she turned towards Tsukune. Looking at the young man she tried to use her succubus charm. "But Tsukune if you want to do something else, we can." Kurumu said with a sultry voice.

Tsukune could feel the succubus charm trying to work but luckily the bracelet took care of the problem. "Sorry, but not right now." Tsukune teased knowing that Kurumu was no doubt wondering what happened.

'What the hell! It didn't work.' Kurumu thought shocked. "Okay then." Kurumu said with a hint of disappointment.

"Cool, now let's get back to class." Tsukune said calmly. He smiled a bit knowing that Kurumu's first attempt to charm him had failed. Now the question was how to deal with the succubus.

The rest of the class went by without too many problems; although Tsukune could feel Kurumu staring him in the back of the head. Something was bothering him and if his suspicion was right, he would find his answers at the end of the day. Once the bell ended Tsukune left early and went towards the infirmary hoping to at last get some answers.

(MOKA P.O.V)

I couldn't believe it when Tsukune left without saying anything. Normally we'd talk and hang out, but the last few days he's been distant. 'What's going on?' I thought to myself as I walked in the hallways.

' _Listen, Tsukune is fine. I'm sure he feels bad about what happened. Though I would be more concerned about that succubus following you'_ my inner self warned me.

As I looked behind me I could vaguely see Kurumu, but she was far enough away that she could pretend it was a coincidence. Walking outside I found a private area and waited for her to talk to me. Just as I expected Kurumu followed and it didn't take her long to catch up.

"I'm surprised you knew I was following you." She said with a twinge of anger in her voice.

"What do you want from me?" I responded defiantly.

"I want you to stay away from Tsukune. I know you're a vampire and I don't want you to keep sucking his blood." She said furiously.

"How do you know that?" I replied in shock. That secret was one that nobody knew besides Tsukune.

'Damn it!' Kurumu cursed as she walked away from me. It seemed as though she said something she didn't mean to. The words caused my inner me to get extremely angry

' _Now I get it.'_ The inner me said with a stern anger.

"What are you talking?" I responded.

" _The person helping out Saizo was that girl. She did it because she was after Tsukune."_ The inner me said furiously.

I was shocked at the news. I didn't even know her. I couldn't figure out why she would want to do that, but I knew I had to tell Tsukune. So I went back to my room to figure out what to do next.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

Tsukune was walking to the infirmary unaware of what happened with Moka. His goal was very simple. Interrogate Saizo who was still recovering from his beating. He had his suspicions about the whole incident and now was the time to confirm them.

"Ahh, Tsukune. How are you?" the nurse greeted warmly.

"Good, is Saizo still here? I want to speak with him if that would not be too much trouble." Tsukune requested.

"Yes he is. Please be nice, I'm planning to release him from the hospital later so don't beat him up again." The nurse responded.

"Very well. Do you mind locking the door?" Tsukune said calmly. The nurse nodded and left. Tsukune made his way towards the bed where Saizo was lying down.

"Ughh, what do you want, Tsukune?" Saizo groaned.

"I came to ask you a question. It's a simple one if you don't mind." Tsukune said calmly. Though his killing intent made it clear the orc had to listen.

"Of course" Saizo groaned reluctantly.

"Who was the one who came up with the tomato juice plan? I know it wasn't your idea. We both know you aren't smart enough for that."

"Heh, I'll tell you, but only because I never imagined you were this strong and I don't want to get beaten up again. It was that blue haired girl in our class."

"I see." Tsukune growled in anger. Saizo's words confirmed what he suspected about Kurumu and he didn't like it

"That's right; she came to me and said it would break the two of you up. Oh well I got arrogant."

"Thank you for telling me that, Saizo. It'll be nice to have you back in class tomorrow." Tsukune said calmly. He was definitely going to punish the succubus later and with the nurse on his side and his dad's presents, he had the perfect way to do it.

(Tsukune's room)

Tsukune sat in his room having just finished his plan to deal with Kurumu. Fortunately for him he knew the succubus would play into his hands rather easily. Of course, now there was only the matter of how to deal with Moka. Soon enough a knock at the door sounded and when Tsukune opened the door Moka was waiting.

"Hello Moka, how are you?" Tsukune said calmly inviting her in. Moka was in her uniform as usual which Tsukune didn't mind too much.

"I'm fine, but I need to tell you something." Moka said desperately. She had to tell him about what happened and warn him.

"Sure. What's up?" Tsukune said calmly. Moka went on to explain her encounter with Kurumu and the warning she gave. "Well, isn't that funny? I found out something interesting about our little succubus friend."

' _You mean that she was the one who gave Saizo the idea of stealing our tomato juice.'_ Inner Moka said out loud unaware that she hadn't hid her anger.

"Bingo, Saizo himself told me that." Tsukune said with a chuckle.

"Umm, Tsukune, can I talk to you about something else" Moka said nervously.

"Sure. What's up?" Tsukune replied. He decided to sit on his chair while Moka sat on the bed. The awkward silence lasted for a moment before Moka finally spoke up.

"You see, Tsukune….I know you didn't know about the effect your dragon blood would have on me, so I'm not angry at you for doing it." Moka said blushing heavily.

"I see. So is that all you wanted to tell me?" Tsukune said calmly.

"That's all I wanted to tell you, but I did want one more thing…." Moka said calmly. Walking up to Tsukune she bit him on the neck once again.

"Moka, wait, you know that…."

"Yes, I know. The hormones will activate. But this time I want you to go all the way." Moka answered with a blush.

Tsukune was slightly shocked at the vampire's bold words, but he couldn't complain. Moka had a wonderful body and getting to enjoy it fully would be a treat. "Alrighty then Moka, here we go." Tsukune said calmly.

"Thanks, Tsukune." Moka said calmly, though thanks to the hormones she was getting hornier and hornier.

Before they could begin, Tsukune walked over to his cabinet and grabbed one of the pills that his dad had bought for him. After quickly swallowing it he looked at the horny vampire and said. "So Moka, how about this time we do it without the clothes." Tsukune said calmly.

Moka nodded in approval, so the pair stripped naked in anticipation of what was to come.

 **LEMON START:**

Now naked, Tsukune embraced an equally naked Moka and kissed her softly on the lips. Though their tongues clashed slightly, it was an incredible feeling for Moka in particular.

"Wow, that was amazing. It was my first kiss too." Moka said blushing slightly.

"I'm glad. Well I guess it's time to get down to business." Tsukune insisted calmly.

"Okay." Moka said happily as she fell onto the bed backwards. Last time Tsukune didn't get a good look since he was simply intent on getting Moka off, but this time he could appreciate her in full.

"Hold your voice, Moka. We don't want anybody hearing what we're about to do." Tsukune said calmly as he made his way towards Moka's exposed snatch.

"Tsukune, what are you AHH!" Moka yelped as Tsukune's fingers snaked his way into her snatch while he used his tongue to stimulate her breasts. Once again though he found himself moving the rosary out of the way but not removing it.

"I'm making you feel good, Moka. This is just the beginning." Tsukune said in amusement.

'My god, he's amazing.' Moka thought to herself.

' _This is unreal.'_ Inner Moka thought. She imagined if she was the one in Moka's position and it actually made the pinkette even wetter.

"You taste amazing, Moka, and I can feel you get even wetter." Tsukune said with a happy smile. Going back to his work the young man was determined to make the vampire a sopping mess and it was working.

"Ahh! Tsukune, I'm about to cum!" Moka said happily. For some reason Tsukune stopped and stood up. "Why did you stop?" Moka asked worriedly.

"Because I want you to make me feel good." Tsukune said smiling as he stood up. Soon his fully erect boner was right in front of Moka.

"What should I do?" Moka said nervously as she looked at the nine inch beast in front of her.

"Stroke it softly with your hands." Tsukune instructed. True, he would've liked a blowjob, but figured that with vampire teeth it wouldn't be comfortable.

"Okay then." Moka said nervously as she reached for his member with her hands. Unfortunately she wasn't used to the touch and it surprised her how hot it was.

"Be careful there, Moka. This guy's delicate." Tsukune teased as the young vampire's strokes continued. As the strokes continued Tsukune could feel his arousal rising.

"Hmm, Tsukune something's leaking from you. What is it?" Moka asked innocently.

"It's called precum." Tsukune said carefully. He had to admit he never imagined he'd be explaining all of this.

"Okay, I'm going to lick it." Moka said happily.

"Wait a min-AHH!" Tsukune moaned as Moka started licking his member.

"Hmm….Tsukune feels good, huh?" Moka teased as she continued to lick it. It didn't take long but Moka was definitely getting used to the taste of his member.

'Damn, she's a natural. Imagine what'll happen once she gets used to this." Tsukune thought in worry. Soon enough Moka's clumsy motions managed to cause the young man to meet his peak. "Ahh! Moka, I'm cumming!" Tsukune warned. Soon he reached his limit and shot a load onto Moka's face.

"Wow, this is incredible." Moka thought as the tense smell drove her nuts.

"Uhh, are you okay, Moka?" Tsukune said calmly. Watching the girl lick his cum off her face was truly a sight to behold.

"Yes, I'm fine Tsukune. I think I'm ready to continue." Moka said calmly. The time had finally come for Tsukune to take Moka's virginity.

"Alright Moka, here we go." Tsukune said calmly as he lay flat on the bed. Moka straddled him and now the time for the two to become one has arrived.

"I'm nervous, Tsukune." Moka admitted.

"Don't worry, Moka. It'll be fine." Tsukune assured Moka.

"Okay….here we go." Moka said nervously as she lowered her hips onto Tsukune's member and Moka moaned in pain when her hymen finally broke free.

"Ahh, you're so tight inside, Moka." Tsukune groaned. He made sure to grab the young vampire's hands so she could calm down.

"Tsukune, I'm ready to start moving." Moka moaned lustfully as she slowly thrust up and down. Tsukune could appreciate letting her take the lead, though it was only a matter of time till he would have to take over.

"AHH! This is amazing, Tsukune!" Moka said happily as her movements increased in speed.

"That's good, Moka. Just take your time." Tsukune responded. The repeated sound of Moka bouncing over Tsukune was certainly making him happy. Tsukune had to admit he wasn't used to such simple sex but figured he could save the advanced moves for another time. Ten minutes later Tsukune and Moka finally reached their peak.

"Tsukune! I'm cumming!"

"Moka! I'm cumming, too!"

The innocent cries of the pair filled the room as Tsukune sent his load inside Moka.

"Ahh! Tsukune, I'm so full." Moka said happily as she wrapped her arms around a satisfied Tsukune.

 **LEMON END**

That's it for Chapter 3. So the first lemon is out of the way and Tsukune and Moka are naturally the ones to enjoy it. It was a nice simple one to start things off and there are plenty more to come. Next chapter with Kurumu's role revealed in everything, Tsukune decides it's time for some payback.

AN: Sorry it's taken so long guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I can get the next one to you much quicker.


	5. Punishment and a Dragon

Chapter 4 - Punishment and a Dragon

I don't own Rosario + Vampire, everything I have is owned by the creators of the story. I just enjoy them.

Welcome to Chapter 4. Last time Tsukune enjoyed the fallout from his battle with Saizo. Murmurs from his classmates and the attention of the succubus Kurumu made things far more interesting, although two concerns remained; who was Saizo's partner in their little plan and how can he speak to Moka after the hormone induced romance? The first was confirmed when Tsukune confronted Saizo about who explained everything. The second was resolved when Moka confronted Tsukune and the two had proper intercourse. Now how will he deal with the succubus in question?

AN: Sorry it took so long. I haven't abandoned the story but I have 8 stories and I try to update them together because I have extra chapters saved. To those who wonder the plan I'm going to adapt some of the manga storylines and anime ones. However I'm going to introduce the girls before I get to the manga storylines. Obviously certain elements will change because he's an actual dragon and one of them is the student council bit. Be patient with me and I promise to get chapters to you guys as soon as my situation allows.

As Tsukune woke up he looked next to him at the pink haired beauty next to him and smiled. The night before was certainly fun, but he knew that he had to keep up his morning routine. Getting up carefully he wriggled out of bed and kissed the pink haired girl on the cheek while she slept. Getting into some training gear, he noticed that his familiar was up and the two left his room to train.

"So, you gonna take it easy since after last night?" Issei teased. The dragon had changed into his human form (AN: Issei Hyoudou from DxD, no surprises there from anybody who knows me) and wore a white shirt and black shorts.

"Yeah right. I'm a dragon; I have to keep up with my training. Plus our little spy wants a show, and I'm gonna give it to her." Tsukune said with a chuckle. It turned out Kurumu was up already as well and she had followed him to the training ground. The succubus was rather obsessed with him and was trying to hide the fact she was spying on him and failing miserably.

"Suit yourself." Issei replied. The two sparred for an hour or so and left once sunrise hit. As Tsukune walked back, he knew that the time had come to punish Kurumu.

As he opened his door he was surprised to find Moka was still naked from the night before. "Oh! Morning Tsukune!" Moka said happily.

"Morning." Tsukune said calmly though he quickly closed the door.

"So where were you just now?" Moka wondered.

"Uhh, getting my morning training in. How come you're not dressed?" Tsukune replied. He couldn't get over her naked form.

"Uhh, Boss….vampires can't shower in normal water. They have to take certain precautions first." Issei retorted causing Tsukune to deadpan and Moka to chuckle.

"Crap, that's' right. Hey Issei, can you teleport Moka back to her room so she can shower?" Tsukune said calmly. He also made a mental note to get some special herbs for Moka so she could bathe next time she joined him in bed. Of course, thinking about the fact that there would be a next time made him smile.

"See you in class, Tsukune." Moka said happily before kissing him on the cheek. As Issei took her back to her dorm the young man had a little time to reflect on what happened and how he'd punish Kurumu.

The next few days were pretty easy for Tsukune. He continued his morning training as usual and the fact Kurumu kept watching him was amusing. He hadn't done anything with Moka in the past few days saying he wanted to take it easy. The truth was, it was part of his plan to deal with Kurumu and the time had nearly arrived. He just got the last detail ready by getting the key to the nurse's office. Since he was constantly training, he needed medical supplies and befriended the nurse early on. With everything in place, now it was just a matter of confronting Kurumu directly. Then again Tsukune figured she would eventually come to him.

It was Friday and Tsukune decided to have a bit more fun. His first class was 8 am and he usually trained around five, before most of the monsters woke up. This time he waited until six because he figured that Kurumu could now easily pretend she ran into him by coincidence instead of spying from afar. As he walked with Issei towards the training area, the first phase of the plan was set.

"Hey Tsukune! What's up?" Kurumu said happily as she walked up to the young dragon just as he had finished his workout.

'Just as planned.' Tsukune thought happily. "Morning Kurumu, what are you up to?" Tsukune asked with a friendly tone.

"Nothing. I was on my way to the cafeteria for breakfast and I noticed you training, so I thought I'd watch." Kurumu smoothly lied.

"I see. Well how about we get some breakfast together? Hopefully I'm not too sweaty." Tsukune smoothly replied. Phase one of his plan was underway. One of the things his father taught him was that succubus adored power, and a dragon's scent drove succubus wild. Tsukune was well aware of the fact that his bracelet was mainly to stop a succubus from taking control of him and he was going to use that to his advantage.

"Sure." Kurumu said nervously as she started to walk next to him. Unfortunately for Kurumu as she walked her composure was weakening. 'Oh my god! Being so close to him is driving me crazy!' Kurumu thought. Although she was calm on the outside it was taking every ounce of willpower she had not to jump him in the middle of the schoolyard.

"Kurumu? Are you okay?" Tsukune said calmly. He knew she was struggling and he loved every second of it. Soon Kurumu would pay dearly and Tsukune knew it.

"Ah, yeah. I'm fine, I'll see you in class." Kurumu said calmly. She never imagined his aura would be this strong and she had to leave now.

"Phase one complete." Tsukune said calmly as he walked away. Now with phase one out of the way, it was time to get Moka on board. Something he figured would be simple enough.

"Cheating on me already, Tsukune?" Moka said as the two sat down to eat lunch.

"Hmm? What are you talking about, Moka?" Tsukune wondered with a smirk.

"Well after you sent me back to my room, you're already walking with Kurumu despite what she did to you and me." Moka pouted.

Tsukune groaned realizing Moka saw them this morning. Turning towards the pouting vampire he smirked and kissed her softly on the lips before saying. "Silly Moka, I'm simply preparing Kurumu for my little trap." The young dragon then checked to make sure Kurumu wasn't around. Once he did he whispered his plan to the vampire who got happier as he explained the plan in more detail.

"Sounds fun, but can you do me a favor, Tsukune?" Moka said teasingly.

"What's that?"

"Let the other me enjoy you since she missed out last time." Moka said happily.

" _Wait a minute! Why get me involved?" Inner Moka protested weakly. If Tsukune could see the inner Moka, he was certain she'd be blushing heavily._

"I could hear you moaning the whole time. Plus if I felt it there's no way you didn't." Moka teased.

" _Fine, you win. But you better not hold back, Tsukune." The inner Moka pouted._

"Deal, I'm gonna finish my prep today. Be prepared for me to rock your world, Moka." Tsukune said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Got it." Moka said happily. She was definitely looking forward to his plan and figured that the inner Moka would enjoy it as well. As Tsukune and Moka returned to class, the stage was set and Tsukune and Moka were both looking forward to the conclusion.

The next day went by quickly for Tsukune and for the young half-dragon all the prep had been put into place. Now it was up to Kurumu to do what he predicted.

"Tsukune? Are you free right now?" Kurumu said happily.

'Perfect, I was hoping you'd do that.' Tsukune thought to himself. "Sure Kurumu, what's up?" Tsukune responded ignoring the glares of fury coming from his classmates.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something…." Kurumu said calmly. Looking over at Moka she was surprised at how calm the vampire was acting. She was aware of Moka's affections for Tsukune and was certain that there was something going on between the two. Her lack of a reaction was troubling.

"Sounds like fun." Tsukune said happily.

'She took the bait.' Moka thought to herself as she listened to their conversation. The plan they came up with was finally in place and now it was time to see if Tsukune was right about Kurumu. In order to make things more interesting, Moka got up and left the classroom in fake rage.

As Kurumu walked with Tsukune in the hallways as all of the other monsters stared in anger. Kurumu basked in the glow of Tsukune's aura, which was weaker than earlier but still strong. Meanwhile Tsukune just stayed calm which was proving harder than he expected.

"So Kurumu, where are we going?" Tsukune asked calmly though he had a good idea of what she was after. Tsukune could smell the arousal coming from her body and he knew that pretty soon that arousal would skyrocket.

"You'll see, Tsukune." Kurumu said as she stopped at the nurse's office. As Kurumu opened the door Tsukune was dragged in by the eager succubus. Though he looked incredibly nervous, on the inside he was more than pleased at the fact she did the hard work for him. The office was perfect for Tsukune to enjoy himself. It had multiple beds, and although there was a curtain separating the beds Tsukune wouldn't need it for this event.

'Showtime.' Tsukune thought as Kurumu made her move and shut the door behind her and locked it. Turned out he wouldn't need the key after all. Sometimes things just go your way.

"What are you up to, Kurumu?" Tsukune said nervously as the succubus pushed him onto the bed.

"You'll see, Tsukune." Kurumu said as she stripped out of her uniform and mounted Tsukune with just a pink panty and bra set. With a glazed look in her eyes the succubus continued. "For some reason my power doesn't work on you, so I thought I'd do something a bit more direct."

Tsukune looked at the succubus and was absolutely stunned. The uniform definitely wasn't doing her any favors in hiding her incredible body. Her breasts were huge, probably about E-cups, and her thin waist made for an incredible sight. 'Not bad at all. I'm sorry Moka, but I'm going to have to fuck Kurumu eventually. Although not today.' Tsukune thought.

"What do you think, Tsukune?" Kurumu said seductively.

"I think you're absolutely amazing." Tsukune said sternly.

"Well this is different, you were nervous before. What changed?" Kurumu said seductively as she bent down to kiss Tsukune.

"I decided to stop acting." Tsukune said calmly as he sprung up and put Kurumu in a quick sleeper hold.

'What the hell?' Kurumu thought as she fell unconscious though before she did she noticed that the seemingly innocent Tsukune had a look in his eyes of a predator instead of prey.

 **KINKY SCENE START:**

"Ughh! What happened?" Kurumu said groggily as she woke up a few minutes later. Although she was groggy in the background she could hear moaning and grunting and the sounds of sex happening around her.

"AHH! Tsukune, that's so good!" A voice screamed out.

Thanks to the moans, Kurumu quickly gathered herself and realized something was wrong. "What the hell?" Kurumu screamed in shock. For some reason, she was naked and tied up to the bed in the nurse's office. Looking up, she noticed that Tsukune was standing up thrusting into a silver haired girl who was holding onto the edge of the other bed in the office. The woman looked familiar to Kurumu but she couldn't figure out who it was.

"Ahh! You're awake, Kurumu." Tsukune said happily as he stopped thrusting into his silver haired lover.

" _Tsukune, why'd you stop?"_ Inner Moka said angrily before realizing Kurumu was up. _"Ahh, so she's finally awake."_ Inner Moka said happily.

"What the hell's going on Tsukune? Why am I tied up and who is this girl?" Kurumu protested.

Inner Moka stood up and turned towards the succubus and smiled. "Hello there, Kurumu. I'm Moka Akashiya. Well at least her monster form. As for why you're tied up; Tsukune here wanted to punish you for sending Saizo after the two of us."

"What do you mean?" Kurumu said shocked. 'How did she know it was me?'

"The reason I know it was you is because Saizo told me. Now, it's time for your punishment" Tsukune said calmly as he returned to the Inner Moka who was eager to continue.

" _Make this one count Tsukune_. _I don't get out much._ " Inner Moka said happily. She was hesitant at first but once they got started Inner Moka was certainly glad she was given the chance.

'This isn't funny. Succubus feed off of lewd energy and these two are giving up some serious vibes. This is awful!' Kurumu said angrily. As a succubus watching two people have sex was torture.

"Ahh….look Moka, Kurumu's beginning to get excited." Tsukune teased as his thrusts continued.

" _Damn it Tsukune, finish me off already. I'm really close!"_ Inner Moka growled.

"Got it." Tsukune said as his thrusts continued. Kurumu watched for a torturous few minutes as Tsukune finished cumming inside Moka. Sadly the succubus couldn't do anything but watch.

"Ahh! That was amazing, Tsukune." Moka purred with a thrilled expression. It wasn't often that vampires were dominated and this was certainly worth it.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Tsukune said as he pulled out of Moka and revealed his still hardened member.

"What the hell! How are you that big?!" Kurumu said in shock.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe I'll let you enjoy it another time but not today." Tsukune said happily. "As for right now, I've got something else in store for you." Tsukune teased as reached under his bed and grabbed a duffle bag. Rummaging through he found what he was looking for a black vibrator that was about 8 inches long and an inch thick.

"What are you gonna do with that, Tsukune?" Kurumu asked with a twinge of fear and excitement.

"Well, I'm gonna use it on you." Tsukune said smiling as he walked over to that.

"No way!" Kurumu said shocked.

"Yep, you see I know as a succubus erotic energy is your weakness. So while I fuck Moka again, you're gonna enjoy this vibe. It's electronic so that means you can get all the stimulation you'd want." Tsukune says with a sadistic smile.

"Wait Tsukune! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I won't do it again!" Kurumu pleaded.

Tsukune paused for a moment and smirked, handing the toy to Moka. "Sorry, nope." The young vampire replied as she shoved the vibe into Kurumu's snatch causing her to moan out heavily.

"AHHHH!" Kurumu screamed.

"Don't worry this will feel good soon." Tsukune said as he grabbed the remote and turned the vibe on. For the next ten minutes the nurse's office was filled with the pleasured screams of Inner Moka and Kurumu. Moka's from Tsukune pounding her snatch and Kurumu from the vibe. After cumming in Moka one more time and watching Kurumu's tortured expression, Tsukune stopped his little display.

 **KINKY SCENE: END**

After freeing the succubus and allowing her to get dressed, Tsukune explained why he chose that punishment.

"I'm sorry Kurumu, but you see, I don't like when people try to pull things on me." Tsukune said angrily.

"I'm so sorry." Kurumu said in shame. The fact is Tsukune could've done far worse and she knew it.

"It's alright." Tsukune said as he rubbed her cheek softly. "Tell you what. If you stop all the scheming and show genuine remorse, I'll have sex with you another time." Tsukune said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Really Tsukune? You're too soft." Moka said angrily. The vampire was also dressed and was back in her pink haired form.

"Perhaps, but I believe in second chances." Tsukune said calmly as he kissed Moka once more and left the room. Moka was about to leave but was stopped when Kurumu asked something.

"Wait Moka!" Kurumu called out.

"What?" Moka replied icily.

"I'm sorry to you too. I got jealous because you were stealing all the attention." Kurumu said solemnly.

Moka paused to think before she said something back. "Listen Kurumu, I was treated miserably by everybody before. I was isolated and ostracized. All I needed was one person to pay attention to me and that's Tsukune. You need to find that person." Moka said before leaving.

Kurumu sat down and thought about everything. "You're right, Moka, but for now I need Tsukune as much as you do." Kurumu confessed. She realized that she needed a massive attitude change and maybe she could prove herself worthy of Tsukune's true affections.

That's it for Chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed Kurumu's punishment and Inner Moka's mini lemon. A little thing to note is that from now on Inner Moka will be in italics when she speaks and Outer Moka will be in regular typing.


	6. Secret Crush and a Dragon

Chapter 5: Secret Crush and a Dragon

I don't own Rosario + Vampire everything I have is owned by the creators of the story. I just enjoy them.

Welcome to Chapter 5. Things got fun last chapter when Tsukune decided to finally punish Kurumu for the way she used Saizo to attack Moka and Tsukune. The young woman finally got what she wanted, but not the way she wanted. What will Tsukune do now?

For Tsukune Aono things were finally looking up. Now that Kurumu was taken care of he had very few issues to deal with and he could enjoy the school life at Youkai Academy. Opening his locker he noticed a few letters. One appeared to be a love letter, the other, well….not so much. Taking out the love letter, he read it and started to smile.

 _Dear Tsukune,_

 _I'm sorry for the way I acted. I believed you were my destined one and I'll work hard to beat Moka. But I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I'm sorry and I hope you forgive me._

 _Kurumu Kuruno_

The second letter just said. _"Stay away from Moka Akashiya."_ He didn't see who the sender was but the young man didn't care.

"Morning Tsukune~" Moka herself said as she hugged Tsukune. Ever since the Kurumu was taken care of, Moka was sure she could enjoy a calm life at school. Sure, Tsukune was a bit different, but she figured things would work themselves out. The two walked to class together, though Moka was unaware that somebody was watching them.

"Oh Moka, you're so amazing." A young girl said as she watched Moka walk through the halls. This young woman was fairly short and wore a witch hat with a pink cape above a plaid shirt and the standard green skirt. She had purple eyes and brown hair that was in a slight bowl cut. This young girl was in love with Moka, but had a huge problem with the person next to her, our buddy, Tsukune. "Damn you, Tsukune Aono. I will pry Moka from your grasp. You aren't worthy of her." The young witch thought as she made her way towards class.

"Ahh, this was a nice day." Tsukune said as he sat down in his room after a long day.

"Hey boss, are you sure you should be so calm? Whoever sent you that letter is still out there." Issei said in his sprite dragon form. The sprite dragon was aware of both letters and the threat was more concerning then the apology.

"Of course I am, Issei. If the person wanted to confront me directly, they would've done so already. Plus I have a good idea of who it is."

"How is that possible? All you had was a letter: no name, no nothing." The sprite dragon wondered.

"Simple, I have a dragon's nose. All I need to do is connect the scent around my locker to the people around me. I'm not concerned about what she wants, so it's not a big deal."

"Wait! SHE!" Issei said shocked. He couldn't believe that the threat came from a woman.

"Yes, SHE." Tsukune emphasized as he relaxed for the day.

The next day Tsukune walked to class earlier than usual hoping to test the theory he had about his little opponent. Sensing danger, he reached his right arm up and he caught a golden wash basin. Knowing what this meant, Tsukune grinned savagely. 'Well, unlike Saizo this person is at least clever. Shame she has no chance of actually hurting me' Tsukune thought walking to class. What Tsukune was unaware of was that his familiar was already fast at work dealing with the perceived threat.

"Damn it, how did he see that coming? He's tougher than I thought…." The young witch in question wondered.

"Well well, so what do we have here?" A voice said from behind her.

"HUH!?" The witch said turning around to see a young man with brown hair smiling at her. Though the young witch knew this smile wasn't of the happy go lucky variety. It was more of an, if you don't watch yourself I'll kill you type of smile.

"I was wondering what kind of person would attack my master, but now I know." Issei said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Who are you?" The witch said worriedly knowing she was trapped. The young man was far too close to use her magic.

"My name is Issei. All you need to know is that I know who you are. So tell me, little witch, what do you think you're doing to my master?"

"I have a name, you beast. It's Yukari Sendo. As for what I'm doing, I'm stopping your master from defiling Moka. She's too pure and beautiful for a beast like him." The witch revealed angrily.

"You poor girl, you have no idea what you're talking about. I'll give you one last warning though. Attack my master again and you will pay dearly." Issei said before leaving.

"Hmph! Weirdo. I'm not scared of you!" Yukari said as she made her way towards class. Although he found the girl detestable, Issei decided to follow Yukari to class, and it was instantly very obvious why she envied Moka. The entire class seemed to hate the girl in question. Whether it was because she was far more intelligent than the others or because of the fact she was not a true youkai remained to be seen.

"Heh, now it all makes sense. This girl is enamored with Moka because she's a beauty and because everybody envies her. Of course being as flat as she is, she wouldn't even be a snack for master. In any fashion" Issei thought as he continued to watch from the shadows.

(Scene skip)

"Tsukune, are you alright?" Moka said as she sat at the rooftop with Tsukune during lunch break. She noticed the young man was more annoyed than usual. Naturally she wanted to know why. Usually he joined her for their morning walk to class, but recently he had been going to class alone.

"I'm fine, but it seems you have another fan. Even though this one's not as dangerous as Saizo; they're still extremely annoying."

"What do you mean?" Moka wondered. All of the sudden the door opened and Kurumu walked in smiling.

"Hey guys! Mind if I join you?" Kurumu said happily.

"Yes, I kinda do." Moka said with a twinge of anger. Tsukune easily forgave her, but Moka was not as kind. Sure, the results had been very good for her, but she didn't appreciate how things played out.

"Don't worry Moka; Kurumu realized her mistakes so she's going to be far better behaved. At least I hope so" Tsukune said glaring at the succubus focusing his aura even more.

"Yes, that's right." Kurumu said bashfully. Although she may have enjoyed the last punishment, she knew the young man may not be so kind the next time.

As they ate Issei's sprite dragon form flew up and whispered into his ear. This caused the young dragon to get a wicked smile on his face. "Thank you, Issei. You've made my job a lot easier." Tsukune said before the sprite dragon flew back towards his room.

"Hmm? What was that and what did it want, Tsukune?" Kurumu wondered.

"That Kurumu, was Issei, my pet dragon. He was telling me something very interesting." Tsukune said calmly.

"Care to tell us?" Kurumu wondered.

"Don't worry about it. I'll deal with it on my own" Tsukune said as he finished his food and walked away.

"What's he hiding?" Kurumu wondered.

"I don't know. He hasn't told me anything either." Moka said concerned. "Tsukune has been acting weird recently and I don't know why."

"Don't you wanna find out?" Kurumu asked wistfully.

"No, I trust Tsukune." Moka said calmly though on the inside she was definitely curious. The two walked back to class and the rest of the day went by without a hitch. Though when the day was over Tsukune told the girls he wanted to be alone so he was given his space.

Moka decided to walk with Kurumu, hoping to at least bond with the succubus despite their differences. After all it was clear that they both liked Tsukune. As the two walked they noticed something else that was very interesting.

"Leave me alone you clowns!" Yukari said angrily as she stared down three of her classmates. It was clear to everyone that Yukari was being bullied. Moka and Kurumu looked on wondering how to proceed.

"Hah! You deserve this you little brat. You've been playing all these pranks, now it's time to pay." One of them said angrily.

"Bleh, you guys aren't a big deal." Yukari scoffed back.

"We gotta do something." Moka said worriedly. She remembered scenes like that from her own childhood and didn't want to see it repeated.

"No we don't Moka, it'll be fine." Kurumu said nonchalantly. She had seen stuff like this before and didn't want to get involved.

"I'm sorry, but I'm doing something about it now." Moka cried as she was about to step in.

"That's enough guys." Tsukune said arriving in front of the group.

"Who are you?" one of the goons said.

"Tsukune Aono, and I don't suggest you test my patience. Saizo learned that the hard way." Tsukune glared knowing that unlike Saizo, the lizardmen wouldn't be hard to convince.

"Okay okay…." The leader said nervously as they walked away, though Tsukune knew they would be back.

Moka ran over to the girl unaware of her connection to Tsukune and his recent events. "Are you okay?" Moka said nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yukari said trying to pretend everything was okay.

"So how about we sit and talk about what happened?" Kurumu said smiling.

"You girls can deal with this one; I don't care." Tsukune scoffed walking away. He didn't want to step in, but the bullies annoyed him more than she did. Probably a side effect from hearing about Moka's own past with bullies.

'That was weird even for Tsukune.' Kurumu thought as she decided to follow Tsukune. "Hey Moka, why don't you talk to her? I'll figure out what's eating Tsukune."

"Anyway, ignoring him, are you okay?" Moka said with a smile.

"Yes. I'm just fine, thank you." Yukari replied sternly.

"My name is Moka, what's yours?" Moka said happily.

'Wow she's even nicer than I imagined.' Yukari thought as she fought the urge to blush. "I'm Yukari Sendo."

"So Yukari, why were those guys bullying you?" Moka asked curiously. Yukari went on to explain that she was a witch and she had played some pranks on them. Moka wanted to know more, but Yukari was hesitant to say anything else.

"I see. Well listen Yukari, right now you have me as a friend. I'll talk to Tsukune later, but you have me. Just stop the pranks, okay?" Moka said calmly.

"Okay Moka." Yukari said smiling. She was a bit worried that Tsukune would reveal her letter, but the fact he hadn't yet was comforting.

"Bye!" Moka said happily as she walked away.

(Scene skip)

Tsukune went back to his room after the event wondering what he should do about the little witch. He stepped in because that wasn't the place to punish the little witch for her tricks. Of course the bullies would try again, and when they did, he could have some fun. Knowing that Kurumu was following him, he hid the letter from the witch since the succubus was nosy. Soon enough a knock on the door came as he expected. "It's open, Kurumu." Tsukune shouted as the succubus in question arrived.

"How did you know it was me?" Kurumu asked as she sat on the bed. Tsukune was sitting at his desk and relaxing for the moment.

"Hello….I'm kinda half dragon" Tsukune replied cheekily. "So what do you want?"

"Why were you so hesitant to help Yukari? I know you didn't just happen to step in just as Moka arrived. You were watching the whole time, but once it was clear Moka would get involved, you stopped those guys yourself."

"Hmm….I don't know what you're talking about." Tsukune said calmly. Sure he knew but there was no reason to tell Kurumu, at least in his mind.

"Listen Tsukune, you got mad because I acted behind the scenes with Saizo. Now you're doing it and you aren't saying why. Please, can you at least tell me what's going on?" Kurumu pleaded.

Tsukune was impressed by her logic and decided to reveal the truth. "Fine Kurumu, I'll tell you." Tsukune said smiling as he reached into his desk and grabbed the letter before tossing it to Kurumu.

"What's with this letter?" Kurumu asked before reading the contents. She was shocked by the words, and given everything that happened; she realized what was going on. "Seriously, you're not saying that…."

"Yes, that's right. The letter was written by little Yukari. The little witch actually tried to attack me a few times but I dealt with them. I've been walking to class alone for a few days because I don't want Moka worrying about it."

"So why not tell Moka?" Kurumu asked in confusion.

"How would you feel if somebody told you that they were being attacked because of a witch having a crush on her?" Seeing Kurumu's reaction told Tsukune all he needed to know. "This way Yukari has her crush and I can relax." Tsukune said with amusement.

"What are you after? Moka just helped Yukari, but that won't be enough. Those guys _will_ be back."

"Yes, I know. If Yukari is smart, she'll be fine. However if she's foolish, things will take care of themselves." Tsukune said smirking.

"I don't think that's very fair to Moka, but okay, I'll go along with your plan." Kurumu said as she walked back to her room.

"You can come out now, Issei." Tsukune said with a grin on his face.

"So, are you really going to keep it a secret from Moka?" Issei said smirking as he appeared in his human form.

"Sure, I'm fairly certain the other Moka will figure it out soon enough though." Tsukune said happily as he went to his bed to relax. "Plus, you know the type, Issei. She won't stop her pranks. She'll just be more discreet. Once she does something stupid, we can decide what to do then."

"So I take it that means you're gonna punish her like you did Kurumu?" Issei wondered.

That remains to be seen. Kurumu's punishment was unique to the fact she's a succubus. As for Yukari, well I'll figure out what to do with her when the time comes."

"You're quite the bastard. The old man would be sorta proud." Issei responded happily.

"Thanks I guess."

Just as Tsukune expected, Yukari continued to do her pranks; and as expected, the little witch made sure to hide her antics from Moka. Tsukune was the victim of a few of those pranks himself. Notably among them was when Kurumu ambushed Tsukune when he went to get more supplies from the nurse's office. He knew she tried to take control of him using her voodoo. Of course his bracelet saved him on that occasion but he knew she'd be back. Unfortunately for the witch, her other victims decided to act again and this time Tsukune wasn't anywhere near her.

"I've got you this time, Tsukune. I don't know why my magic keeps failing, but this time I'm going to get you." Yukari said as she hid behind a tree trying to drop a basin on the young man's head. She failed a lot recently, but this time she was going to use multiple basins since he appeared to be able to block one at a time. As Yukari got ready to strike she was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Well well, what do we have here?" One of the bullies who Tsukune stopped before stepped from behind a tree.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yukari yelled. Unfortunately nobody heard her because she had done such a good job of hiding herself.

"We've decided it's time to pay you back for all your pranks." One of the guys said before knocking her unconscious with a punch to the gut.

"Damn you!" Yukari cursed as she fell unconscious.

"Now boys let's take this little witch away and show her what happens when you mess with the wrong guys." A second guy said as they dragged her away.

'Seems you got your just desserts, Yukari. Now let's see what happens next.' Tsukune thought as he secretly followed the lizardmen from a distance. As he told Issei, he wouldn't do anything until the time was right. He figured that at the very least he would watch them for a while and then step in if they did something really ridiculous.

Meanwhile Kurumu was walking back from another classroom and noticed that Yukari was being dragged away by the same guys. "Oh great, what do I do? This is just what he was talking about." Kurumu thought. Yukari was in deep trouble, but she couldn't take on the three lizardmen by herself. Since she knew Tsukune wouldn't help, she had to find Moka as quickly as possible. Otherwise the witch was certainly going to be killed. Taking to the sky she quickly found the vampire in question and stopped her.

"Moka, listen, I need you to come with me!" Kurumu said nervously.

"What's this about, Kurumu?" Moka said suspiciously she still didn't trust the succubus so she wondered if this wasn't a prank.

"Remember those bullies we stopped from attacking that witch? Well they took her again." Kurumu said nervously.

"Are you sure?" Moka said nervously.

"Yes I am, now let's get moving!" Kurumu shouted as she grabbed Moka and started running towards where she expected the guys to take her.

That's it for Chapter 5. Yeah this was an interesting chapter to write and the setup was certainly one of those rare ones. Next chapter Moka steps in and Tsukune finally gets to witness Moka's real power.


	7. Three Girls and a Dragon

Chapter 6: Three girls and a Dragon

I don't own Rosario + Vampire, everything I have is owned by the creators of the story. I just enjoy them.

Welcome to Chapter 6. Last time Tsukune dealt with a jealous witch, Yukari Sendo, who was envious of the relationship he shared with Moka. Moka eventually befriended the young witch unaware of her connection to Tsukune. Of course before long Yukari's pranks came back to haunt her when bullies who were stopped before finally got their chance to get revenge. What happens next?

It was a race against time for Moka and Kurumu as they raced to find out where the bullies had taken Yukari. "Damn it, I thought we'd find them by now!" Kurumu cursed as she and Moka ran around campus.

"Wait a minute, why are we going this way?" Moka wondered.

"Simple, those guys want to take her to a place they can deal with her without worrying about the fact that teachers will spot them. Yukari has annoyed a lot of people so I doubt many would complain if they saw her." Kurumu said calmly.

"Wait a minute, we should find Tsukune. He would be able to find her easily." Moka said calmly.

"I doubt he would care." Kurumu said with a small bit of venom in her voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Moka wondered.

" _I get it. Tsukune is one of those people who she was pranking. That's probably why he's been avoiding us in the mornings. He didn't want us to worry."_ Inner Moka said out loud.Usually she didn't reveal herself but it was important that she reveal the truth.

"Is this true, Kurumu?" Moka said nervously.

"Sad to say it is, Moka." Issei said appearing in front of the girls. He had been watching over everything but now decided that it was time to act.

"Who's this guy? I've seen him with Tsukune, before but not very often." Kurumu wondered.

" _This is Issei Tsukune's familiar. If he's here, then…."_ Inner Moka said out loud.

"I'm here to make it more interesting. That's all there is to it." Issei said as he reached for Moka's rosary and pressed it.

"What are you…?" Moka started to say before her Rosary shined and changed her into her monster form.

" _What the hell just happened?"_ Inner Moka wondered _._

I used a bit of my magic to allow you to awaken your real form. It only last for about fifteen minutes so use it wisely, luckily for you the girl is up ahead. They haven't done anything yet." Issei revealed before vanishing.

"Uhh….what the hell!" Kurumu shouted confused.

" _Who cares, let's get going!"_ Inner Moka said as she and Kurumu sped towards Yukari.

"I hope you're happy, Master. I've given you a chance to really make this fun." Issei snickered as he transformed into his dragon form and flew towards the battle.

(Scene Skip)

"Wakey wakey, little witch." The leader of the group of delinquents said towards Yukari. The young witch woke up unaware of what was happening.

'What the hell?' Yukari thought as she woke up. She looked around and realized she was in the forest and nobody was coming for her. The three guys had transformed into lizardmen and they were arguing about who would eat her first. 'This is what I get for all those pranks I guess.' Yukari thought sadly. Her thoughts went to all the people she treated badly and she began to regret what happened. Then she thought of Tsukune, the young man who had the strength to save her. When all hope was lost she heard the familiar voice of her idol.

" _YUKARIIII"_ Moka yelled out as she arrived on the scene.

"Damn it!" The leader of the group cursed.

"Good, we made it in time." Kurumi said happily.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yukari said in shock.

"We're saving you. Now shut up and let's go!" Kurumu scolded.

"Not so fast ladies." One of the goons shouted.

"Well boys, I guess we don't have to worry who eats the little witch now." Another shouted.

" _Hmph, they don't realize who they're dealing with."_ Moka smirked as she quickly charged the group of lizardmen. As Moka began the battle Tsukune watched from afar disappointed at the actions taken by his familiar.

'Damn you, Issei. Why did you ruin my plan?' Tsukune thought as Moka dealt with the lizardmen. Resigned, he watched proceedings with some amusement. What he watched was a very one sided battle.

" _Take this!"_ Moka shouted as she roundhouse kicked one of the lizardmen in the sides before dodging a claw slash from another one.

'This is amazing.' Kurumu thought as Moka fought against the pair. Though she was memorized by the fight she was also surprised by something else she was feeling, the lust coming from Yukari. What shocked her more was that it was directed at Moka of all people. 'Now I get it. This is why Yukari was after Tsukune.'

"This is bullshit!" The leader of the lizardmen cursed.

"How can she be this strong?" The second one said angrily.

" _Listen guys, I'm not in the mood to keep beating down helpless opponents. So leave Yukari alone because this could get far uglier if you want."_ Inner Moka said sternly.

"Yeah right, that little witch had it coming." The leader sneered.

" _Hmph, fine then."_ Inner Moka said as she quickly increased her speed. Within moments the lizardmen were all knocked out.

"Amazing…." Yukari said still stunned at Moka's strength.

"No kidding, you're tough, Moka." Kurumu said in astonishment. Sure she knew that Moka was a vampire but she figured that Tsukune fought so much because he was trying to protect her.

At that moment, the spell that Issei cast on Moka stopped and revealed the normal Moka. "So Yukari, let's go back to campus. We have some business to take care of." Moka said sternly.

"Okay…." Yukari said nervously. As the group walked back Tsukune looked on intrigued at what Moka would do.

"Well, Moka is as powerful as I expected. It'll make protecting her more interesting." Tsukune muttered in amusement.

"Uhh boss, I'm pretty sure you should get back to your room because I'm sure the girls will want to talk to you." Issei warned him as he appeared

"Fine and we'll talk about you using that spell on Moka later." Tsukune said before transporting with Issei back to his room.

(Scene Skip)

Tsukune managed to beat the girls back to his room thanks to Issei's teleportation. As he sat in his room he pretended to start training since he knew that sooner or later Moka would arrive. The minute he finished his first set of 100 pushups, the knock on his door he had been expecting arrived.

"Uhh….Tsukune, can I come in?" Moka said nervously.

"Sure Moka, no problem." Tsukune said calmly. When Moka opened the door Moka was there along with Yukari who seemed very guilty about what she did.

"So Moka, who's your friend?" Tsukune asked calmly.

"This is Yukari Sendo. She's a witch and she's been pranking you the last few days." Moka revealed.

"I'm sorry, Tsukune. I shouldn't have done all the things I did." Yukari said nervously.

"Meh, it happens. As a witch I can imagine you have your share of issues, Yukari" Tsukune replied nonchalantly.

"Yes I did. I shouldn't have taken them out on you."

"Hey Yukari, why did you pull those pranks on him?" Moka asked innocently.

"Uhh….w-well…." Yukari stammered.

"Don't worry about it, Moka. She's apologized and that's it." Tsukune said calmly.

"Fine." Moka said pouting.

"Bye Moka and Tsukune." Yukari said as she walked out. Just as she opened the door she mouthed thank you to Tsukune for hiding the truth.

"Hey Tsukune, something weird happened when we were rescuing Yukari."

"What's that, Moka?" Tsukune asked pretending to not have seen everything.

"Your familiar Issei came and used a spell that allowed me to transform without removing my rosary. How's that possible?" Moka wondered.

"Issei is an expert on seals and the like. Perhaps he knows something about your rosary. After all, he was my father's familiar."

"I see…." Moka responded as she went back to her room.

' _He's hiding something. I have no proof but I know that Tsukune was at that battle.'_ Inner Moka thought to herself as they walked back to her dorm.

(Scene Skip)

Luckily for Tsukune the weekend had arrived and he had very few problems at least compared to before. Now instead of pranking Tsukune the young witch had joined Tsukune for their morning walk to class. They were also joined by Kurumu who was given more leeway as thanks presumably for the way she helped out. Tsukune didn't mind this, but Moka was getting angry.

'Damn it, why can't they let me have my time with Tsukune?' Moka pouted.

Tsukune looked at Moka's pained expression and was pretty amused. Taking a piece of paper out of his pocket he walked over to Moka and started talking. "Is everything alright, Moka?" Tsukune said calmly as he slipped the piece of paper into her pocket knowing Inner Moka would notice what happened.

"I'm fine Tsukune, just thinking about class." Moka responded aimlessly.

' _Omote, he put a piece of paper in your pocket. When we get to class read it.'_ Inner Moka said secretly into Moka's head.

'Got it.' Moka responded.

Like that the group went to class and got on with the day.

(Scene Skip)

The lunch break came and Tsukune and Moka made their way to the infirmary in order to relax. Tsukune must've been able to tell Moka wanted some private time and figured this was the best way to do it.

"Hey Tsukune, do you mind if I get my lunch now?" Moka said happily.

"Hmm, sure let's-Oww!" Tsukune started to complain when Moka bit his neck. "Really Moka?" Tsukune deadpanned.

"Of course, I want my snack." Moka said happily as she began to strip.

"Hmph, silly vampire. Whatever you want." Tsukune said as he happily began to strip. Turns out his lunch would have to wait. Not that Tsukune cared.

(Scene Skip)

While Tsukune and Moka were busy preparing their "lunch" Yukari was looking for the pair hoping to spend more time together. Making her way towards their classroom the witch was disappointed when only Kurumu was there waiting.

"Hey Kurumu, do you know where Tsukune and Moka are?" the young witch wondered.

"Not at all. I figured they'd be eating lunch at the rooftop like usual." Kurumu said calmly. All of the sudden she got a weird chill. Recognizing the sensation she immediately frowned.

"What's wrong, Kurumu." Yukari wondered.

"Well, somebody's having sex in the infirmary. As a succubus I can sense the lust in the air."

"Hmm wanna go find out who it is?" Yukari said nervously.

"Uhh, sure." Kurumu agreed.

When the two arrived at the infirmary they realized that the two people having sex were Moka and Tsukune. "Ahh! Tsukune! Keep going!" Moka said happily as Tsukune kept moving inside her.

"So they're having sex huh." Yukari whined in jealousy before running away.

'I get it now. She likes Moka and she probably thought Tsukune was getting in her way.' Kurumu thought to herself as she watched the pair have sex. Of course Kurumu's own lusts grew from watching the display and she wondered if it was time to get a little Tsukune time of her own.

(Scene Skip)

"That was pretty risky having sex in the middle of the day like that. You were lucky that Kurumu was the one who found you guys." Issei admonished Tsukune as the pair sat in his room.

"Says the guy who's usually responsible for the barrier that I use. The only reason Yukari and Kurumu found out was because you dropped the barrier." Tsukune deadpanned.

"I figured it was time that you have a reward for all your efforts." Issei said calmly.

"What kind of reward?" Tsukune wondered with an eye raised.

"This reward" Issei smirked as somebody knocked on Tsukune's door. When Issei went over to open the door, Tsukune was surprised to find Kurumu was there wearing a blue see through nightgown and a pink panty set underneath.

"Hey Tsukune." Kurumu said with a sultry voice. There was only one reason that Kurumu would be there this late and Tsukune and Issei both knew what it was.

"So after enjoying the show in the infirmary you wanted some Tsukune time huh?" Tsukune smirked.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Kurumu huffed before taking off her nightgown.

"Not at all." Tsukune smiled as he took his own shirt off.

"Good." Kurumu said happily.

"I'll make the barrier." Issei said calmly before transforming into his sprite dragon form and emitting a blue energy that filled the room.

 **LEMON START:**

"What was that, Tsukune?" Kurumu wondered as she made her way over to Tsukune. Fortunately for her the sprite dragon was gone so she could get her alone time.

"It was a barrier so the other monsters don't hear us, but you shouldn't focus on that right now." Tsukune said smiling as he leaned up off his bed and planted a kiss on a shocked Kurumu's lips. Tsukune tried to continue the kiss but Kurumu quickly pulled away.

"Are you crazy, Tsukune? If you kiss me, my power will take control of you for good." Kurumu complained.

"No it won't. See this bracelet I wear? It nullifies powers that would normally do that kind of damage. It's the same reason your charm failed before. Now, if you don't mind, I was going to kiss you." Tsukune said happily before kissing her again. This time of course Kurumu didn't resist and enjoyed the kiss further. As the two clashed tongues Tsukune decided to take this opportunity to use his right hand to grope Kurumu's breasts which caused the succubus to moan out in happiness.

'This is amazing. I never imagined somebody would be this good. I can't believe it!' Kurumu screamed in her head as Tsukune's kiss along with the work he did on her breasts was truly driving her wild.

"I think that's enough foreplay for now. Well at least on my end." Tsukune said happily.

"I guess so. Well I guess it's my turn to show you what I can do." Kurumu teased as she got rid of the covers revealing that Tsukune was just in a set of blue boxers. "Somebody saw this coming."

"Well yeah, that's AHH!" Tsukune started to brag but Kurumu quickly removed the boxers and started stroking his member with smooth strokes.

"Get ready, Tsukune. You're gonna love this." Kurumu said happily. For the next few minutes Tsukune was in heaven. Between her tongue and massive breasts Kurumu gave Tsukune's member more pleasure than admittedly even he expected. Unfortunately for Tsukune he finally reached his limit.

"Kurumu, I'm gonna cum!" Tsukune yelled happily as her breasts finally did the job and sent a massive load into her mouth. Fortunately for Kurumu as a succubus drinking cum was child's play.

"Now it's time for the best part. But why don't you let me take what I want." Kurumu said happily before removing her bra and panties so Tsukune could see just how wet she was.

"Sure, why not?" Tsukune said happily. To see a sex demon so eager for him made Tsukune extremely happy.

"Here we go." Kurumu said happily as she slowly lowered herself onto Tsukune and the young dragon was pleasantly shocked when he didn't feel a hymen.

"So you're not a virgin, Kurumu?" Tsukune said in relative shock.

"This is my first time with a man. However in preparation for this day my hymen was taken. That way the pain doesn't ruin the moment with my special one." Kurumu said happily.

"Got it, starting moving when you're ready." Tsukune responded happily. It took a few minutes but Kurumu finally felt good enough to start moving. As she started moving she was surprised at how Tsukune did indeed let her take control.

"Why are you being so nice? I mean you were so harsh before." Kurumu wondered as she continued to move.

"Well it's because I knew this was special." Tsukune replied as he leaned up. "However my kindness is now over. It's time to rock your world, Kurumu." The young dragon said happily.

"Bring it on." Kurumu teased.

"Then hold on tight, Kurumu!" Tsukune said as he sprang to work. Tsukune grabbed Kurumu's legs wrapping them around his body so he could start slamming upwards.

"AHHH! This is amazing!" Kurumu screamed happily. Kurumu kept moaning endlessly as she continued to get her pussy absolutely hammered by Tsukune.

Although this went on for a few minutes Tsukune eventually got bored of it and switched things up. "Ahh, but this is nothing." Tsukune teased as he flipped the girl so her large rear was skywards and she was on the bed with her head facing the wall.

"Doggystyle huh, Tsukune?" Kurumu cooed.

"Yep, I happen to really like this position." Tsukune said happily as he resumed his thrusting along with grabbing onto Kurumu's massive breasts which made the succubus Kurumu scream even louder.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Kurumu said happily. She was lucky that a barrier was in place or she would've woken up the entire complex. The next few minutes consisted of Tsukune hammering her pussy while grabbing onto her breasts. Unfortunately all good things must eventually come to an end. "Tsukune, I'm about to cum!"

"I'm cumming inside you, Kurumu. Don't worry about being pregnant I took something earlier."

"Let me have it, Tsukune!" Kurumu screamed as she began to cum. Not long after Tsukune slammed a gigantic load inside Kurumu. One so large that even she couldn't contain the massive flood. "That was amazing…." Kurumu yelled as she collapsed onto the bed.

 **LEMON END.**

"Not bad, boss. To make a succubus cum on the first time with them takes massive skill. Your pops would be proud." Issei commented.

"Hah, I forgot you were there. Can you go grab some clothes from her room? I'm guessing she won't be moving for a while."

"Yeah boss, I gotcha." The familiar said happily as he quickly found Kurumu's room using his senses and teleported over. 'This kid is something else. Lord Ddraig would be so proud.' The sprite dragon thought as he left his pupil with his latest conquest.

That's it for Chapter 6. I must confess this was tricky to write and I was originally planning to add Yukari to the group. However that can wait a little bit longer. Next chapter Tsukune deals with something every popular guy always deals with…. Fanboys.


	8. Fanboys and a Dragon

Chapter 7: Fanboys and a Dragon

I don't own Rosario + Vampire everything I have is owned by the creators of the story. I just enjoy them.

 **Welcome to Chapter 7. Things were heating up last time as Moka and Kurumu searched for the ones who kidnapped Yukari. After a little help from Issei, Moka easily dispatched the three lizardmen. Of course when things calmed down and Yukari apologized, Tsukune celebrated his latest plot by taking the succubus that had been his former foe. What next for our boy.**

Tsukune Aono was living a life that he had to admit he never imagined. In this school of monsters the number of beauties was limited, but he had two of the top draw. Moka Akashiya, the vampire who despite her innocence was a dynamo in the sack and in battle. Then there was Kurumu, the blue haired succubus whose body was unmatched by any at the school. As he walked to class he was thrilled with how much fun he was able to have.

"Morning Tsukune!" Moka said happily as she walked up to Tsukune and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hey yourself." Tsukune responded happily before returning to the kiss. He was going to start a full blown makeout session until he felt a familiar pair of breasts on his back.

"Hey Tsukune~" Kurumu said with a sultry voice as she wrapped her arms around Tsukune.

"Geez Kurumu, you ruined my morning kiss." Moka pouted.

"Sorry, sorry, I was just so happy to see him." Kurumu said happily.

'Geez, these two are getting ridiculous.' Tsukune said angrily. He was brought out of his musing by a small blur coming at him. Before he knew it the witch Yukari had quickly jumped up to hug him.

"Heya Tsukune!" Yukari said happily.

"Morning Yukari." Tsukune responded nonchalantly. Though the young witch left a lot to be desired body wise, Tsukune could manage with that because he had the other two. Of course, as was usually the case, some people weren't as happy.

"My sweet Yukari, I won't let him defile you." A young man said as he walked by. He was tall and relatively skinny with brown hair and glasses.

"Oh Kurumu, that pig doesn't deserve you." Another young man added. This one was short and portly and he had sandy blonde hair.

"Ahh Moka, I'll make sure to destroy that bastard for you." A third voice said he was as tall as the first boy but with light brown hair.

Although Tsukune couldn't tell the voices were watching them, or for that matter didn't care, Issei did and was annoyed by their presence.

"Really, those ugly fools want to challenge Master?" Issei smirked as he hid in the sky following the group. In truth Issei would've normally stayed in the dorm or reported back to Tsukune's dad but he figured that this was far more fun. He did entertain the thought of using his human form one day, but not yet. For now he would watch and see how his master reacted.

(Scene Skip)

For Tsukune this had been a relatively calm day after the morning chaos. Kurumu and Moka stopped fighting and Yukari seemed to be getting along with the others. He got the sense Yukari wasn't far behind in trying to join the fights also. Of course, as was usually the case with Tsukune, there was always something to ruin his fun.

"How dare you Tsukune…." "We're gonna stop you…." "From harming the women we love!" Three young men shouted in front of Tsukune.

"Who are these clowns?" Tsukune said in complete disbelief. At the same time Issei landed on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"These guys are fans of your little girlfriends. They're no threat really, you shouldn't even need to transform to beat them." The young dragon whispered.

"Hey! Quit ignoring us!" The portly one shouted at Tsukune.

"Guys, I'm gonna give you some friendly advice. Get lost or you'll get hurt." Tsukune growled.

"Hah! Yeah right!" Yukari's fan said angrily.

"Let's get him!" The fan of Moka shouted. The three young man charged Tsukune but he was having none of it. Tsukune first got to Yukari's fan and used his speed to chop him in the neck knocking him out instantly. Next was the fat one and Tsukune knew attacking his stomach was a mistake so he simply ducked down and knocked his legs out causing the guy to fall flat on his face.

"No way!" The one that had light brown hair exclaimed.

"You have five seconds before I knock you out too." Tsukune growled.

"No way man, I'm fine!" the young man cried as he ran away.

"Pathetic." Tsukune scowled as he began to leave. When he turned the corner and the fanboys were no longer in view Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari arrived. He was actually on his way to meet with the girls before the interruption.

"What happened, Tsukune?" Moka said nervously. A sentiment shared by the other two.

"Nothing that you girls need to worry about." Tsukune said laughing. He didn't mind the fools normally so now the question was what would he do next? After all he knew those idiots would be back.

(Scene Skip)

"Something's wrong with Tsukune." Moka said nervously as she sat in her room the next day. During the day she noticed Tsukune was more aggravated than usual. She had no idea what was going on but it was definitely something to pay attention to.

" _I think I have an idea of what's going on."_ Inner Moka says confidently.

"What's going on?"

' _Do you remember that weird kid that's been stalking you the last few days? I think he's the reason for Tsukune's agitation. Remember that Kurumu mentioned it to you as well that she had some guy following her as well.'_ Inner Moka revealed.

"Do you think they're bothering Tsukune too?" Moka asked worriedly.

" _Almost certainly."_ Inner Moka explained.

"So what do we do?" Moka asked worriedly.

" _Nothing, after all if Tsukune is the man we think he is, he'll easily dispatch those fools."_

"Okay then, but I'm gonna tell Kurumu and Yukari at least." Moka said calmly before going to tell the other two girls.

(Scene Skip)

"So Boss, what are you gonna do about those idiots?" Issei asked calmly as he stood at the side of his master. The last few days Tsukune had been walking alone because he wanted to see if the foolish fan club members would attack him again. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you ask, they didn't do anything. What they had done is increased their misguided efforts to charm the girls; efforts which failed miserably. Kurumu seemed as though she would attack her stalker any minute now and Moka wasn't happy either. However Tsukune suggested they just ignore the idiots.

"Those idiots are waiting for the right time to attack me, and when they do they'll regret it. It's a shame I don't just attack them preemptively, but I don't want to deal with the drawbacks."

Issei looked at the master with a drawl. The hormones state was a minor problem since Moka and Kurumu would surely do what he wanted and Yukari was willing as well. "Whatever you say, but do it sooner or later because those fools are getting on MY nerves." Issei replied.

"Very well." Tsukune said with amusement as he stopped his musings when Kurumu appeared in front of him. Of course she wasn't her usual happy self.

"Tsukune, you gotta do something about this guy. He's driving me crazy. Moka and Yukari are both sick of it too." Kurumu said angrily.

Issei shrugged since this would only get worse. "Very well, Kurumu." Issei said with a smile.

"Thanks Tsukune" Kurumu said happily before kissing him on the lips. Usually that would be bad for Kurumu but since Tsukune had his bracelet she could enjoy him without worrying about his power.

"No problem, Kurumu." Tsukune said with a smirk. As Kurumu walked away he turned to the familiar on his shoulder and smirked. "Here's the plan, Issei, and I'm gonna need your help." Tsukune then whispered said plan.

"Your father would be proud of that plan, Tsukune." Issei said with a smile. The young dragon then flew away to prepare the next phase of the plan.

(Scene Skip)

"Oh my sweet Yukari, you've finally decided to see the light." Yukari's fanboy said with a smile as he made his way towards the forest. Why was he there you ask, well he got a letter in his locker from Yukari that told him to meet her in the forest so she could tell her his true feelings. The young man finally arrived and was nervous when he saw the leader of the Moka and Kurumu fan clubs standing almost stone-faced. "Guys, what's wrong?" The young man asked. Of course when he got closer he realized why they were so shocked.

"Ahh! Kurumu keep going!" Tsukune groaned happily. Tsukune was currently in a situation that drove the fanboys nuts. Kurumu was sucking his dick like a lollipop and to make things even more shocking Tsukune had Moka Akashiya draped on his right arm as he fondled her breasts. On his left arm was Yukari who was getting her butt fondled.

"YOU BASTARD!" The young men yelled angrily.

"Ahh!" Tsukune moaned as he came into Kurumu, who like a true succubus swallowed everything.

"How dare you. How dare you!" The young fanboy said angrily.

Tsukune smiled as he let go of the girls who zipped up so he could deal with the fanboys. "Ahh, so all of you have arrived."

"How dare you do that to my Yukari/Kurumu/Moka!" The three yelled angrily.

"They don't belong to you, they belong to me." Tsukune said with a devilish grin on his face.

"That's right!" The girls said in unison.

"Now you're going to leave them alone or you'll face my real wrath." Tsukune said with a smile that could freeze hell itself.

The three fanboys looked towards each other with a determined look on their faces.

"We'll fight you for them!" The three said together.

"Huh?" Issei replied almost in confusion.

"We'll fight you right now. The winner gets to keep them and the loser goes away forever." Kurumu's fanboy said with determination.

Tsukune couldn't be happier. This went exactly as he wanted and now it was time to finish them off. "Very well gentleman. The three of you versus me. No holding back now" Tsukune said calmly.

"As you wish." The three said calmly as they prepared to transform. The one with the glasses smiled as his neck stretched out even further. The one with the brown hair grabbed a party hat and even Tsukune was shocked when he placed the hat over him and transformed. The final one jumped up to reveal that he was some type of blob.

"Wow, they're nasty." Kurumu said in shock. Yukari and Moka nodded in agreement.

"My turn now. Moka, if you please, can you remove my amulet?" Tsukune said with a grin. Moka obliged and Tsukune's draconic energy exploded.

"No way!"

"You're a…."

"DRAGON!"

The three were shocked and realized that they were completely outmatched. Tsukune was truly a sight to behold and even Moka was shocked.

"Tsukune wait a minute, what happened? You're a lot different from when you fought Saizo." Moka said in shock. Instead of the small six inch wings, Tsukune had before his wings were now an impressive 3 feet long. The scales were much more prominent and his horns were a foot long.

"Ahh, I can explain that." Issei said appearing in his human form. "The necklace acts as a seal for most of his power, but in order to keep things civil, Tsukune learned very quickly to control his strength. That and his training with me all the time" Issei explained. 'Of course taking Moka and Kurumu as mates increased his power also but I won't tell him that. I wonder what will happen as he takes more women.' Issei thought to himself.

"So, there you have it gentleman. Shall we begin?" Tsukune said with a vicious smile.

The three fanboys were absolutely shocked and trembling with fear. "We can still win this!" The umbrella man said. The three then shocked everybody and combined themselves into a hybrid monster.

"Yuck." Tsukune said in shock once again everybody seemed to agree with how revolting the new group was.

"So what are you gonna do now? You won't be able to hurt us at all!" The combined warrior said angrily.

"Don't worry, I'll be just fine." Tsukune said smiling as he charged the combined monster.

"He's fast!" The creature said in shock.

"Thanks, and I'm strong, too." Tsukune said with a smile as he kicked the umbrella part and caused the creature to fall to the ground. The three hit the ground with a thud just in time to be hit by a massive fireball that came from Tsukune's mouth.

"Oh no!" The creature shouted as it was engulfed in flames. Thanks to the blast the three were knocked out and ended their transformation.

"Well, that didn't take long." Issei yawned as he transformed into his sprite dragon form.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Kurumu said smiling.

"Nope!" Yukari said happily.

"Now Tsukune, let's get out of here so you can claim your prize." Moka said happily.

"Works for me" Tsukune said smiling as he left the three fanboys on the ground to stew in their misery.

"So that's Tsukune, huh. He's amazing." A female voice said as she watched in the shadows.

(Scene Skip)

"Ahh! What a night!" Tsukune said smiling as he woke up the day after dealing with the fan club. His reward for his efforts was an all-night orgy with the three women. Right now he was smiling at a naked Yukari and Moka on his right and Kurumu on his left. Of course since it was Saturday he didn't have to worry about classes which made the orgy that much sweeter.

"So you ready for training?" Issei said having woken up around the same time.

"Yep." Tsukune said smirking as he slowly moved off his bed to get dressed and get ready. The pair went down for their morning training and Tsukune got more and more used to his draconic powers. Once the morning training was done it was time to figure out how Tsukune was doing.

"So Tsukune, how do you like the academy so far?" Issei asked curiously.

Tsukune grinned and dodged the attack before replying. "The classes suck, the girls are cute, and the monsters are petty as hell." Issei smirked.

"That's good. I must admit I doubt your father ever imagined you'd meet Moka so soon."

"Neither did I. For her to fall into my lap so easily was amazing." Tsukune chuckled.

"Your dad would probably be laughing if he realized you and Moka were having sex. Gotta admit it was something else."

"Thanks, so are we gonna do something about our little spy?" Tsukune asked amusingly. He looked over towards where the young woman was watching and smiled. The young woman was nervous and wondered if now was the time to reveal herself.

"Why in the world would we. She's watching from the sidelines and she's not a threat. Though I have noticed more rumors about you as I fly around." Issei admitted.

"You're right." Tsukune said smiling. Of course by then the young woman left. What the young woman wasn't aware of was that Tsukune knew her scent and he was looking forward to the day she revealed herself.

"Well let's get back. I'm sure your girls are gonna be nervous if you're gone for too long." Issei chuckled. Like that the morning training session was over and it was time to move on. Youkai Academy was certainly fun and for Tsukune this was only the beginning.

Well that's it for Chapter 7. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far because there's a lot more to come. Next chapter is club choice day and Tsukune's club life gets off to a very fun start.


	9. Newspaper Club and a Dragon

Chapter 8: Newspaper Club and a Dragon

I don't own Rosario + Vampire, everything I have is owned by the creators of the story. I just enjoy them.

 **Welcome to Chapter 8 everybody. Last time Tsukune had to deal with some rabid fanboys who were making his life very interesting. At first they were a mere annoyance but after the instance of Moka Kurumu and Yukari our resident dragon finally took care of business. Now what will Tsukune do next.**

"Well class today I have a special announcement. Today we'll be participating in a special tradition in human schools and you'll all be selecting school clubs." Ms Nekonome said with a smile a statement which caused most of the class including the normally tired Tsukune to perk up.

"What's a school club?" Kurumu asked in confusion.

Tsukune spoke up much to the shock of the class. "For humans, school clubs are after class activities. It's a way for humans to kill time in between class and sleep. Most of them use the time to focus on athletics or to pursue activities with friends."

"That's correct Mr. Aono but how do you know that?" Ms Nekonome said nervously.

"Because I went to human school for a long time before I came here." Tsukune admitted much to the classes shock. "If that's all I'll be returning to my nap." Tsukune snorted before falling asleep. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly the students were curious about what it would be like to choose their own clubs.

(Scene Skip)

"So Tsukune, what type of club do you want to join?" Kurumu asked happily. Tsukune was walking with Kurumu, Yukari, and Moka and each was hoping to find a club for all of them.

"I want a simple club and one that we could all do together." Tsukune admitted. Of course as they walked they were accosted by multiple clubs; well mostly the clubs wanted the girls. The chemistry club was talking about love potions while Tsukune was intrigued by the boxing club, but figured that with the others that wouldn't be as interested.

"What about that club, Tsukune?" Kurumu said with a smile as she pointed towards a pool. Almost on cue a group of beautiful women appeared out of the pool in bikinis; of course Tsukune already knew they were mermaids and he had to admit his dad's words were pretty appropriate. The mermaids did indeed live up to their billing.

"Well, as much as I would love to spend time with you girls in bikinis, Moka is a vampire, thus cannot get into pools." Tsukune said calmly.

"Okay, but tonight I'm gonna give you quite the fashion show, Tsukune." Kurumu whispered seductively. Ever since the incident with the fan club, the girls had worked out a schedule of sorts to share Tsukune so things weren't as crazy.

"Sounds good to me." Tsukune said with a smile. Moka took that time to whisper her own thanks for thinking about her. Now the question was what club could they join.

"Hey look, isn't that Ms Nekonome?" Kurumu asked in astonishment. As the group looked they were rather surprised to see that their teacher was sitting there.

"Oh, hi guys. I'm just sitting here on behalf of the Newspaper Club." Ms Nekonome said with a smile. Tsukune and gang looked at each other and came to the conclusion that this club would be the one they're joining.

(Scene Skip)

It's been a few days since the club event and now Tsukune and group have officially joined the newspaper club. Right now it's time for the first meeting and Tsukune and the girls are in the simple clubroom with Ms Nekonome. "So everybody, I'd like you to meet the leader of the newspaper club, Gin Morioka." Ms Nekonome says as a young man walks in. He was wearing the school's typical uniform and he has black hair that's spiked up with a headband and black eyes. For some reason though, he was carrying a yellow and pink bouquet of roses.

"Sorry I was late but I was picking up these flowers. You two lovely ladies deserve it." Gin smiled as he handed the yellow set to Kurumu and the pink to Moka. The two girls are stunned but instantly have a read on this young man.

'He's up to something.' Kurumu thought to herself.

'He's weird.' Outer Moka thought.

"Oh Gin, you forgot about Yukari here." Tsukune snorted.

"He's right, what about me?" Yukari pouted.

Gin looked almost bored looking at Yukari, a sentiment that Tsukune noticed instantly. 'This guy's as obvious as it gets. No surprise since he's clearly a werewolf.' Tsukune thought to himself.

"Oh, of course." Gin mumbled absentmindedly as he quickly grabbed a rose from Kurumu's bouquet and gave it to Yukari.

"So Gin, what do we do here?" Tsukune asked snidely. He already doesn't like this guy and it's clear that he's more trouble than he's worth.

"Well, nothing interesting really. Just right articles about various goings on" Gin said smiling.

"Sounds good to me." Tsukune said smiling back. Tsukune could tell that it was only a matter of time until they came to blows because of his personality and he was looking for it.

"Well, if you guys want a debut story, I got something for you."

"What's that Kurumu?" Tsukune asked calmly.

"The mysterious peeper." Kurumu said with a concerned look on her face.

"Mysterious peeper you say?" Tsukune replied with amusement.

"Yeah, according to rumors, somebody's been peeping into girl's locker rooms all over the campus. Nobody knows who it is and it's starting to scare the women pretty bad." Kurumu revealed.

"Sounds good everybody. Starting after class tomorrow we can start to investigate." Gin said with a wicked smile on his face. 'Perfect, I can trick those girls into thinking this guy is the peeper and keep these two lovely ladies for myself.' Gin thought to himself. After all Gin was the peeper himself and with all of the tricks at his disposal he was certain that he could make this work.

(Scene Skip)

"Ahh Tsukune! So good!" Kurumu moaned happily as she bounced on top of Tsukune's hardened member. Kurumu was wearing a yellow bikini with frills to keep to her promise from earlier. Of course there were other bikini's in the room and Tsukune eventually chose the first one.

"Thanks Kurumu. I'm about to cum soon." Tsukune said happily as he took the chance to reach up and grab the bikini top to unveil her wonderful breasts.

"Tsukune AHHH! slam it inside me!" Kurumu moaned as Tsukune thrusted into her while sucking on her breasts. A moment later Tsukune came inside Kurumu who followed soon after with her own release. "That was amazing, Tsukune." Kurumu moaned happily. As a succubus who fed off sexual energy Tsukune was like a delicacy and the fact they could do it without him being affected by her powers made it all the better.

"Hey Kurumu, what do you think about Gin?" Tsukune asked curiously as he lay down on the bed with the still half naked Kurumu in his arms. If he was right about Gin's real personality he figured the succubus would sense it.

"Geez, why do you have to ask about another guy right after we've had sex?" Kurumu teased. However she had to admit she got an odd vibe. "To answer your question, his personality was a bit weird and I got a faint aura of lust from him. Then again with two beauties like me and Moka, can you blame him?"

"No, but I think he's the pervert that the girls are worried about." Tsukune said with a serious look on his face.

"Well then we can worry about that tomorrow." Kurumu said as she put her top back on and relaxed into Tsukune's arms.

'I'm already on it.' Tsukune thought to himself.

Unbeknownst to Kurumu Tsukune sent his familiar to spy on Gin. Both Issei and Tsukune were aware that Gin was a werewolf, which made spying a bit tricky thanks to his sense of smell. However Issei was well used to spying for Tsukune's father so it wasn't a problem. The young dragon watched as the young man snuck around the female dorm and performed his lewd duty. "Not gonna lie, the wolf ain't bad. Shame he's exactly what both of us thought." Issei said happily as he continued his work.

(Scene Skip)

It wasn't very often that Tsukune truly enjoyed life but today was one of those days. After leaving Kurumu for his morning training he confirmed his theory about Gin and was more than ready for anything that the wolf might pull. He also heard a rumor that tons of guys who had joined the swimming club had vanished after an event the day before, which meant that he had made yet another great decision. Of course today the girls were gonna try to find out the truth about the peeping and Tsukune was confident that Gin would screw up.

"So the newspaper club is gonna go hunt for the peeper, is that right?" Ms Nekonome asked curiously.

"That's right teach. How about Gin and I team up and Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari do searching of their own."

"Why that team up, Tsukune?" Yukari wondered.

"Well the best thing to do would be to ask the women about anything they might have seen, and I doubt they'll want to talk to guys. Plus Gin and I can talk to the guys and see if they hadn't heard any rumors of their own." Tsukune said sneakily. The truth is, he was planning to confront Gin and didn't want the girls getting in his way.

"Alright…." Moka said nervously.

' _He's up to something but I trust him.'_ Inner Moka thought to herself.

Like that the group made their way, and while Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari went to interview possible witnesses, Tsukune and Gin started walking around. "So Tsukune, where do you want to start?" Gin said with a smile on his face.

"Well I figured that we would start by me confronting the real culprit before he tries something sneaky." Tsukune said with a smile.

"Hmm? W-what do you mean?" Gin asked nervously. He couldn't believe that Tsukune already had somebody in mind.

"Well Gin, I'd ask you simply. Why are you peeping so much?" Tsukune asked frankly.

'Shit! How does he know?' Gin freaked out. "I don't know what you're talking about." Gin said nervously.

Tsukune smirked before playing his hand. "You and I both know you're the peeper and I have proof of it." Tsukune said with a wicked smile on his face.

"Very well, so you have proof. I mean, come on, look at this place. Instead of dealing with ugly monsters all the time you have the beautiful human forms. I'd be an idiot not to peek." Gin said frankly.

"Gin, you're an idiot because you could probably get any girl you wanted without peeping. You're not an unattractive guy and as a werewolf you're strong, so you can find somebody easily. This is just stupid." Tsukune admitted.

"So what now? Are you gonna tell your little girlfriends on me?" Gin said with a smile.

"Not necessarily. Tonight let's go over to the rooftop and have a little sparring match. If you beat me then I won't turn you in. If I win I'll show you the proof I have." Tsukune said in amusement. Of course it was a beautiful bluff. After all the evidence he was counting on was the photos Gin hid in his pocket. He just wanted to spar.

"Very well. Although you'll regret facing me at night, especially since you know that I'm a werewolf." Gin replied.

"Funny thing is that's exactly why I'm facing you at night. I'd easily beat you now but at night you might make it interesting." Tsukune admitted.

"Sounds good to me." Gin said smiling. The pair conducted some interviews but knew that it was all coming down to the battle at night.

(Scene Skip)

Nightfall finally came and Tsukune met with Gin on the top of the rooftop just as planned. He was lucky that Moka wasn't in the mood tonight, but nonetheless he was more than ready to take out Gin. "So how shall we do this, Gin?"

"How about we show off our monster forms at the same time?" Gin said smiling as he jumped into the air and transformed. When he landed he was still wearing his uniform but he had transformed into a purple werewolf.

"You'll regret that, Gin." Tsukune shouted as he removed his necklace and focused his energy into his partial dragon form. When his energy exploded Gin began to freak out.

"What the hell? You're a dragon! I didn't think any of you guys still existed!" Gin said in a much gruffer voice than usual.

"There's very few of us. So, shall we begin?" Tsukune said smiling.

"Sounds like fun." Gin said with a growl. Gin quickly charged at Tsukune using his enhanced speed to try to slash him with his claws. Unfortunately for Gin, his speed wasn't enough and Tsukune dodged the attack before punching him in the gut. "Damn you're strong." Gin growled as he fell to the ground in pain.

"And you're good also. That speed of yours is impressive. You'd give most people problems but I'm not most people." Tsukune admitted as he waited for Gin to get up.

"I'm not done yet." Gin growled as he charged yet again but this time he got kicked in the back. As the wolf went sliding he was stunned at how powerful Tsukune was. "How are you so strong?"

"I'm a dragon remember? That and I train every day. Keeping my good looks is hard after all." Tsukune chuckled. "So Gin, do you give up yet?"

"You know what, I know when I'm beat. Tomorrow morning I'll turn myself in," Gin gave in reluctantly. After all he could pretend to turn himself in and Tsukune would be none the wiser.

"Very well, have a good night, Gin." Tsukune said smiling as he jumped off to return home. He didn't believe Gin would turn himself in but in the end that didn't matter. He got his fight and it wasn't quite what he was hoping for. Returning his room he decided to get some rest. Luckily for him since he's been having so much sex he didn't have to worry about his hormones as much and a simple masturbation would do.

(Scene Skip)

When they came to the clubroom the next day Tsukune frowned as he noticed that Gin was sitting there smiling. "So everybody, let's see if we can find out about the peeper today." Gin said with a smile. 'Take that Tsukune.' Gin thought to himself.

"Sure Gin, but how about we start with you?" Kurumu said with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean me?" Gin asked in shock.

"Well this morning somebody left a note in my locker. Care to guess what was in it?" Kurumu said with a smile on her face.

"No idea." Gin said nervously. He was trapped and he knew it. He snuck a glance at Tsukune who didn't seem to have a clue himself.

"It had a photo of you. You were taking pictures in front of the girl's dormitory." Kurumu said as she took out the photo. The photo was the last straw for Gin and he was finished.

"Well ya know….BYE!" Gin said as he ran away. Any questions of his guilt were over and now the wolf had to hide.

"Uhh….shouldn't we follow him, Kurumu?" Yukari said nervously.

"No need, he can run all he wants but the article we write will trap him." Kurumu said with a smile.

"Well nice work ladies. Why don't you write the article by yourselves since you did all the work?" Tsukune said smiling as he walked back towards his room.

"So boss, what do you want to do about wolf boy?" Issei asked as he dropped onto Tsukune's shoulder. Where he was before Tsukune didn't know.

"That's an odd question considering you sent Kurumu the photo to trap him." Tsukune smirked.

"I didn't send her the photo. I had some stuff but I wasn't gonna use it. I guess somebody else did you a favor huh?" Issei revealed.

"I guess so. Well I'm sure that things are gonna get interesting from now on." Tsukune joked as he walked back to his room. Though even Tsukune had to admit he was curious how the wolf got so distracted that somebody could take a photo of him.

That's it for Chapter 8 everybody. So yeah, I skipped the whole mermaid arc and went straight to Gin and crew. Sure the battle was also pretty quick, but Rosario Vampire did that all the time. We got a long way to go and I hope you guys all join me for the ride. Next chapter an innocent interaction leads Tsukune to meet a girl who's as complicated as she is mysterious.


	10. Snowgirl and a Dragon

Chapter 9: Snowgirl and a Dragon Pt 1

I don't own Rosario + Vampire everything I have is owned by the creators of the story. I just enjoy them.

 **Welcome to Chapter 9 everybody. Last time Tsukune decided to join the Newspaper Club but a news story about a pervert caught the eyes of Tsukune and his girls. It turns out the pervert was actually the head of the Newspaper Club, Gin. After confronting Gin and making the wolf submit, Tsukune was finally able to enjoy a nice club life. Let's see what happens next.**

"Newspapers! Get your newspapers!" Tsukune announced as he, Kurumu, and Moka were handing out the newest edition of the newspaper that their club produced. It had been a week since Tsukune and crew joined the Newspaper Club and things were going well. After everyone discovered Gin's secret, the young man had been much more tepid in his attempts to peek. Of course they knew they couldn't stop him completely, but that was a minor issue.

"Excuse me, can I get a newspaper?" A young woman asked as she approached Tsukune. The young man paused for a moment before turning to answer the question. The young woman had long purple hair with ice purple eyes. She was wearing a white half sweater with long blue sleeves and what Tsukune could guess was a black bra. The school's standard skirt and a pair of purple and white long socks finished the outfit. She had what Tsukune could guess was a lollipop in her mouth.

"Of course miss?"

"Mizore. Mizore Shirayuki." The young woman answered.

"Well Mizore, here's your paper." Tsukune said calmly with a half-smile on his face

"Thank you very much." Mizore replied as she left. Tsukune held back a smirk since he knew that things just got very interesting.

"What was her deal?" Kurumu said angrily.

"Don't worry about it." Tsukune dismissed casually. He was a bit amused by Kurumu's reaction but considering who Mizore was he shouldn't be so surprised.

(Scene Skip)

"Umm….Tsukune, do you mind taking off my rosary? The inner me wants to talk to you." Moka said bashfully as she laid in bed with Tsukune after yet another night of sex.

"Very well." Tsukune groaned as he removed the rosary so the silver haired Moka could appear before him. When she did it was clear that something was on her mind.

" _Sorry for the interrogation, but we need to talk about a few things. Don't worry because the other me won't hear us."_ Inner Moka said with an angry glare.

"It's kinda hard to take you seriously half naked, but I'll try." Tsukune teased.

Moka frowned for a moment but since she knew he was kidding she continued. _"Well let's start with Gin. You knew that he was the pervert the minute he said something. In fact I'm pretty sure you confronted him last week without us. Then there was that girl Mizore from today. At the very least she's seen you before, hasn't she?"_ Inner Moka questioned.

Tsukune couldn't' believe how perceptive Inner Moka was and it proved that she earned her position as top mate "Right on both accounts actually. I confronted Gin, and although he promised he would turn himself in, Kurumu ultimately finished the job for me. As for Mizore, she was stalking me just like Kurumu but she's not a threat. I'll deal with her myself in due time." Tsukune explained.

" _Just be careful, Tsukune Your last stalker was pretty dangerous."_ Inner Moka warned before returning the rosary to her choker and reverting to her outer self.

"I will, Moka." Tsukune said smiling at the jab at Kurumu. Things were certainly getting fun and now that Mizore had revealed himself things were going to get interesting.

The next day Tsukune was getting ready to nap in class like he usually did until his teacher said something that caught him off guard. "Mizore Shirayuki." His teacher called, and when the aforementioned person announced herself, even Tsukune was shocked when he looked in front of him and noticed that the normally empty seat was finally filled.

'Well, what do you know? She's in my class. Better make sure the others behave.' Tsukune thought to himself with a smile on his face. Things were definitely getting interesting and in a good way. The rest of the day went by without too many hitches. Well if you don't count the fact that Mizore was still hiding from him and watching him as he went about his business. It was slightly annoying since he couldn't spend quality time with the girls, but since she was harmless Tsukune didn't voice his complaint. Of course what Tsukune wasn't aware of the fact that behind the scenes things were conspiring against the young woman.

(Teacher's lounge)

Tsukune's teacher, Ms Nekonome, was sitting at her desk going over some papers when she was approached by two teachers. The first was a man in a white tracksuit. He had black eyes, tan skin, and red spiked hair. His name was Kotsuba, the gym teacher at Youkai, and there were some nasty rumors about him throughout the staff regarding his behavior towards students. The Second one was a woman in a seductive combination of a white dress shirt that showed off her large breasts and a gray pleated skirt with a black garter belt underneath. She had long auburn hair and had a mole right next to her breasts. She was Ririko, the math teacher, and just like Kotsuba there were troublesome rumors about her.

"Ms Nekonome, are you aware that one of your students is refusing to come to class? A miss Mizore Shirayuki?" Kotsuba wondered.

"Yes I am." Ms Nekonome replied.

"Well you should talk to her. The other teachers are getting angry." Ririko replied.

"I will." Ms Nekonome sighed yet again. She had such a troublesome class already because of Tsukune and his group, and with Mizore, it was yet another thing getting on her nerves. This was yet another situation that she really didn't want to deal with, and although this was a school of monsters, she was only a cat creature and monsters like Kotsuba and Ririko were not people she wanted to cross.

(Scene Skip)

Tsukune was walking back from the newspaper club after a relaxing day. Apparently the girls were gonna have a party the next day to celebrate the club's first successful paper of the year. Tsukune left it to the girls since he wasn't the type for such things. However he was brought out of his thoughts because of the fact that Mizore was still following him. It was time for Tsukune to make his move and things were about to get interesting. "Mizore, I know you've been following me for some time. How about we have a chat?" Tsukune yelled. He waited for a moment and out popped Mizore.

"So how long have you known about me?" Mizore asked curiously as she finally appeared in front of Tsukune. She knew he was a dragon and that it was a matter of time till he confronted her directly.

"I've known about you for most of the school year. I just didn't bother because you weren't a threat." Tsukune admitted. Mizore had only watched him during the day, and luckily for him, she hadn't seen him with the girls.

"So why say something now?" Mizore asked as the pair walked back to the dorms.

"You decided to reveal yourself. So I figured that it was time we have a proper chat." Tsukune said with a smile on his face.

"I got tired of watching you from the side. I couldn't figure out anything about you and I knew that the only way to learn more was to reveal myself to you." Mizore said with a smile. Her spying hadn't revealed much about him, but she was fascinated by the young man. Most of the other male monsters disgusted her, but there was something different about him. It was why she went out of her way to reveal Gin's treachery. It was a show of good faith and she was glad that Tsukune was rewarding it.

"Fine by me." Tsukune smiled back. As the pair walked back he learned a lot about each other. Tsukune found out that Mizore was a yuki-onna, but considering her name, that wasn't much of a shock. The reason for the lollipop in her mouth was that she used it to help regulate her body temperature and she hasn't attended class because of similar concerns. Finally arriving at the door, they went their separate ways. Fortunately for Tsukune he could be alone tonight and was certain that things would be far more interesting than usual.

(Scene Skip)

As Tsukune walked to class his thoughts were still on the snow woman who had finally revealed herself to him. "Hey Issei, do you remember how somebody gave us that photo of Gin, the one that revealed his dirty deeds?" Tsukune asked his familiar. Mizore wasn't spying on him and the girls had left him alone. It was the perfect time to plan the next move.

"Yeah, what about it?" Issei replied nonchalantly.

"How much do you wanna bet that Mizore was the one who sent it to us?" Tsukune replied. It made sense all things considered but he wasn't going to complain.

Issei smiled since it made sense. The girl was indeed a stalker but she took care of a real annoyance in Gin which helped her out. The familiar instantly understood what his master was after. "Let me guess, you're gonna invite her to the newspaper club and began the slow process of seducing her?"

"Exactly." Tsukune replied as he got a smirk on his face. Moka would be fine with it, her position was clear to her and she understood that Tsukune would have other girls. Yukari would also be easier to manage as far as he was concerned. The problem was Kurumu, and he knew the succubus was going to make life difficult.

(Scene Skip)

Arriving in class Tsukune noticed the girls were all in class as usual, but he was particularly pleased to see Mizore. "Good morning, Tsukune." Moka said with a smile. It appeared Moka understood his slow grind with Mizore and he appreciated that.

"Heya Tsukune!" Kurumu said with a smile on her face. She was about to get up to glomp Tsukune as usual but he glared at her stopping her for the moment. Kurumu wasn't as understanding and from her pout she didn't like being refused.

"Good morning, girls." Tsukune said with a smile. As he walked over to his desk he turned towards Mizore and smiled.

"Good morning, Tsukune." Mizore said with a smile.

"Good morning, Mizore. I'm glad that you could join the class like everyone else. I was always curious who was the mysterious person who was supposed to sit in front of me and I'm glad it was a cute girl like you." Tsukune said with a smile.

"Thanks." Mizore said with a slight blush that didn't go unnoticed by most of the class.

"Damn it! Tsukune not another one! You've got plenty of girls already!" One of the male's in his class griped. The other guys seemed to agree with him, which amused Tsukune.

"Geez what did Mizore do to get Tsukune to be so nice to him." One of the girls griped. It seemed that nobody was pleased with Mizore and Tsukune being friends and it both amused and annoyed him.

"Anyway, why don't you join the newspaper club? I'm sure you'll make a nice addition to the club." Tsukune said with a smile.

"Okay, Tsukune." Mizore replied. After that Tsukune sat down to begin his day. Things were just getting fun and he was looking forward to adding the snow woman to his growing collection of women.

(Scene Skip)

"Are you sure this is okay, Tsukune?" Mizore said nervously as the pair walked to the newspaper club. When it came time for him to go to the club, Moka asked Tsukune to give Kurumu and Yukari time to prepare the party and Tsukune naturally obliged.

"It's fine. I personally invited you to the club, and in truth, part of the celebration is because we caught Gin."

"Wait a minute, isn't that pervert part of the club?" Mizore asked worriedly.

"Yes, but I can control him if he acts like an idiot." Tsukune replied firmly. The battle between the two gave Gin a healthy fear of Tsukune and if Gin tried something stupid he would deal with him. As the two arrived at the clubroom he opened up the door and was met with quite an incredible sight.

"Heya Tsukune! Are you ready to party?" Kurumu said seductively. She was wearing just a pink bra and panty set, and she wasn't the only one scantily clad.

"Umm, Hi Tsukune." Moka said nervously. Much like Kurumu, Moka was in just her bra and panties, but hers were black. Clearly she wasn't as much of a fan of the idea as Kurumu.

"Don't about me forget me!" Yukari teased. Yukari showed off a childish cuteness with bear panties and a white training bra, but by now Tsukune had dealt with him.

"Uhh girls what's this about?" Tsukune said nervously. He didn't see this coming and while he'd normally enjoy this, he wanted to bring Mizore in slowly. This would have the opposite effect that he wanted.

"Don't worry about that, Tsukune, just come over here and enjoy my body like you always do." Kurumu said with sultry expression as she walked up to Tsukune. Kurumu shocked Tsukune and Mizore by pushing the snow woman aside and shoving her tongue into Tsukune's mouth. Mizore looked on helplessly as Tsukune and Kurumu clashed tongues and the snow woman was extremely hurt.

"So this is what you're like, Tsukune." Mizore said angrily blasting the group with a blizzard that slightly froze the girls and Tsukune before running away.

(Scene Skip)

After ten minutes the group managed to unfreeze themselves, and because of the cold everybody was back in their typical uniforms. While Tsukune was calm about everything that happened, Kurumu didn't share his calmness. "Damn that snow bitch! What was that for?" Kurumu groaned.

"She was clearly hurt seeing Tsukune with all of us like that. She probably thought he was a nice guy and this changed things." Moka said bashfully.

"That and the fact that Kurumu pushed her away. I imagine seeing this little display hurt her quite a bit." Tsukune groaned before glaring at Kurumu.

"Sorry Tsukune, but I guess I got jealous that you were already looking for another girl despite having us." Kurumu pouted.

"Well we can worry about that later. Now I need to find Mizore and apologize." Tsukune groaned.

"That might be a little difficult." Issei groaned as he walked into the room.

"What happened?" Tsukune said with a stern expression on his face.

"Follow me." Issei said calmly as he led the group somewhere. When they arrived they found a very unpleasant sight. One of the teachers that was talking to Ms Nekonome about Mizore had been frozen solid.

"That's Mr. Kotsuba, he's the gym teacher." Kurumu exclaimed.

"Yeah, I found the guy frozen and it ain't pretty." Issei said calmly.

Tsukune knew that Issei had been following Mizore ever since she left the room so if Mizore froze him something had happened. "Okay girls, we need to find Mizore and find her quickly, attacking a teacher is a major no-no and this could get ugly fast." Tsukune said nervously. He felt like this was his fault so he had to do something.

"Okay!" The girls shouted in agreement as they all ran away. Once he was sure they were out of range, Tsukune turned to his loyal familiar and asked the question that was bothering him.

"You saw what happened, didn't you?" Tsukune said sternly. He knew his familiar well and there was a good chance he saw what happened.

"Yeah." Issei replied confirming his master's thoughts.

"Tell me now." Tsukune growled his dragonic eyes shining. If he had been quicker to react Mizore would still be in the clubroom and now he had to stop the girl from getting expelled.

That's it for Chapter 9 everybody and the beginning of the two parter with Mizore. Next chapter the gang manages to find Mizore but the snow woman isn't going to cool down easily.


	11. Snowgirl and a dragon pt 2

Chapter 10: Snowgirl and a Dragon pt 2

I don't own Rosario + Vampire, everything I have is owned by the creators of the story. I just enjoy them.

Welcome to Chapter 10 everybody. Last time Tsukune met Mizore Shirayuki, a mysterious yuki-onna who had been following him much like Kurumu. Their friendship struck everybody as odd, including Kurumu who lashed out at Mizore when Tsukune brought her to join the newspaper club. Now Mizore is nowhere to be found and one of the teachers is frozen. Things are getting very ugly and Tsukune has to move before he loses his new friend.

"So let me get this straight, in the ten minutes that it took for us to unfreeze, Mizore somehow got into the forest and was found by Mr. Kotsuba."

"Yep"

"Then Mr. Kotsuba went after Mizore, who promptly froze him and ran away."

"Uh-huh."

"Now Mizore is nowhere to be found and she's likely extremely upset."

"Yep, and by now the teachers have found Kotsuba and are trying to figure out what happened."

"Lovely." Tsukune groaned as he looked around the school. He was talking with his familiar Issei, as the two tried to find Mizore after he was frozen.

"You may have a bigger problem if one of the other girls finds her first." Issei reminded Tsukune.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Kurumu wasn't exactly thrilled at the way I treated Mizore." Tsukune frowned as he continued to look around the school. Normally his senses would make this a simple task, but thanks to the cold his senses were still a little frazzled.

"I mean I don't blame you. Kurumu conspired with Saizo to attack Moka and you. Sure, you fucked her straight afterwards, but she still has a greedy streak." Issei groaned. He understood his master's guilt, but he blamed Kurumu for being immature.

"Yeah, I guess." Tsukune groaned. He should've had a talk with Kurumu beforehand but now he had to stop things before it really got bad. Stopping for a moment he tried to expand his senses in order to find Mizore and hopefully beat the others to her. "Found her!" Tsukune said happily. Unfortunately for him Kurumu was far closer which wasn't good.

"Boss, we gotta move!" Issei frowned as he sensed the same thing.

"Yeah." Tsukune groaned as he summoned forth his wings and flew towards the girls.

(Kurumu P.O.V)

I didn't quite get why Tsukune was so eager to get the new girl to join him but I wasn't having any of it. I didn't tell Tsukune this, but when I saw Professor Kotsuba, I had a fairly good idea about what might've happened. Some of my friends were aware that he was a pervert and I could feel the lust coming from the guy whenever we had gym so I knew his type. Anyway, I had a good idea of where Mizore would go, and since I suspect she had been following Tsukune for a long time, she knew that his senses were powerful. Meaning the only place to go was the cliffs because the cold messed up his senses. Finally arriving at the cliffs I saw Mizore sitting down. "You're a troublesome girl to find." I said with a wicked smile as I made my way over to her.

"What the hell do you want?" Mizore fired back still angry and I couldn't blame her.

"Tsukune wants to find you for some reason so I'm helping him." I fired back though it was a lie. I already have enough problems with Moka so I don't need another girl in the way. Plus I owe her some payback for earlier. It took a lot to convince those two to go along with my celebration and I was lucky that Gin was still in trouble for the whole peeper thing. She ruined everything and I couldn't allow it.

"Hmph, well get lost." Mizore said angrily.

"I will, but not before I cut you up a bit." I growled before unfurling my wings and revealing my claws.

"Sounds good." Mizore replied before shocking me slightly by encasing her hands in claws of ice.

"Here we go!" I growled before charging at her.

(Scene Skip)

(Normal P.O.V)

Just as Tsukune feared, when he arrived at the cliffs Mizore and Kurumu were fighting and it looked like a fierce battle. Both girls were cut up with slash marks all over their shirts and skirts and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Why are you doing this?" Mizore said angrily as she dodged Kurumu's strike.

"Don't worry about that. Just lose and then we'll move on." Kurumu said angrily as she was about to slash Mizore again. Well she would've until her hand was stopped.

"That's quite enough, Kurumu." Tsukune said with an angry glare on his face.

"T-t-t-t-tsukune! What's wrong?" Kurumu said angrily.

"Well, I was just wondering why you were attacking Mizore. I asked you girls to find her not attack." Tsukune said angrily.

"Stop pretending to be nice. You're just doing it so I can join your bed like the other girls." Mizore said angrily.

"Shut up you. You don't deserve Tsukune either." Kurumu protested.

"Be quiet, Kurumu, because you don't exactly have the right to say that either." Tsukune growled before letting go of his succubus lover.

"Stay away from me!" Mizore said angrily.

"Don't worry, I know that Kotsuba went after you. I also know that you're just a lonely girl looking for a friend and you have one in me." Tsukune said calmly.

"You're lying. You just want me to be one of your women, like the others." Mizore said nervously. It was clear to Tsukune that she was hesitating.

"Well yeah, but that's because you're attractive. If you wanted to stay friends I would've been okay with that, too." Tsukune said calmly.

"But why? Why would you befriend somebody like me?" Mizore teared up. He could see that the girl was calming down for the moment.

"Because I know you have a good heart. It's how I know that you sent the photo that proved Gin was the peeper. It's because I know that you didn't introduce yourself because you were afraid." Tsukune said calmly as he continued to walk towards an angry Mizore. Kurumu looked on in shock since she didn't know about the photo but seemed to accept her defeat.

"So we're friends?" Mizore said nervously as she fell to the ground.

"Yeah, we are." Tsukune replied before going over to the girl and hugging her.

"Thanks, Tsukune." Mizore replied as she pushed herself into Tsukune's embrace and calmed down.

(Scene Skip)

Nightfall on the long day had arrived and Tsukune was exhausted for various reasons. Once he calmed her down, Tsukune took Mizore to Ms Nekonome to explain what happened with Kotsuba. Thanks to Issei's explanation, Tsukune was able to get Mizore out of trouble and things calmed down. The girls ultimately decided to hold the party in a few days to give everybody a break and reluctantly allow Gin to join proceedings. Right now Tsukune was relaxing in his room underneath the covers and he was focused on the next stage of proceedings with the snow girl.

"So Boss, what's next." Issei asked calmly in his dragon form.

"Well I have to remember to punish Kurumu for her antics, but that can wait for tomorrow." Tsukune said calmly before focusing on the door and his arriving guest since his senses were on the way back. "It's unlocked, Mizore!" Tsukune shouted out only loud enough for his guest to hear him. Soon enough the door opened and Mizore Shirayuki had slipped into the room. Much to his surprise the snow woman was wearing a white yukata that hid her body from him. His real surprise came because Mizore's hair was cut into short spikes with a few fringe cuts in the middle.

"Did you know I was coming?" Mizore asked bashfully.

Tsukune smiled as he got up. "No, I didn't, but I must admit I'm more surprised at your hair." Tsukune smirked as he got up to reveal the white t-shirt and blue shorts he slept in. He kept his distance for the moment since he didn't know what Mizore wanted to do. Sure he wouldn't mind sleeping with the snow girl, but he wasn't going to assume anything.

"I wanted to show that I was sorry, so I cut my hair." Mizore said bashfully.

"You don't owe me any apology. If anything, I owe you one." Tsukune said calmly.

"No! I owe you an apology. I saw the girls all over you and I got mad. You defended me and I'm glad for that." Mizore said bashfully as she remembered what led her to this moment. As a child her mother told her stories about when she met her father and that she'd know when she found the man she was destined to be with. When she went to Youkai Academy, she hoped she would find a man like the one her mother spoke about and she knew Tsukune was that guy.

When she first arrived at the school, she thought that man was Professor Kotsuba because of how nice he was to her when she was moving in, but when she decided to spy on him afterwards she realized he was a pervert. Despite not attending class, she heard rumors about Tsukune and decided to spy on him next. Because of the weather she had to restrict herself to early morning spying and she was convinced that when the time arrived to come to class, she would seek him out. Of course Kurumu's antics during class and then seeing the girls in the newspaper club shook her a bit. Her day went from bad to worse when Kotsuba approached her and made a move on her. Given her bad mood she instinctively froze him, which led to her running to the cliffs and the eventual fight with Kurumu. What surprised her about Tsukune was that he was completely understanding of her situation, and when he forgave her for all that she had done, Mizore knew she had found the one.

"It's fine." Tsukune replied calmly.

"Umm, that's not all." Mizore said bashfully yet again knowing that this was the next step in their relationship. Tsukune looked on in shock as Mizore unfurled her Yukata to reveal a black sports bra with matching black panties.

"So what's this all about?" Tsukune wondered. He was actually getting hard whether he wanted to or not.

"Well, I wanted to apologize, so I thought I could cuddle with you for a little bit." Mizore said bashfully her cheeks now dusted pink.

"Sure." Tsukune replied as he took off his shirt and shorts to reveal a pair of striped boxers. Tsukune then got back onto the bed and motioned for the snow girl to join him under the covers which she promptly did.

"You're so warm, Tsukune." Mizore moaned happily as she pressed herself further into Tsukune's body.

"I'm a dragon. Warm is something we do fairly well." Tsukune said with a slight modesty. It was taking everything he had not to do more, but he wanted to take things slowly, though thanks to the snow girl's appearance, he was extremely hard.

"Umm….Tsukune, something's poking my butt." Mizore muttered much to Tsukune's embarrassment.

"Sorry." Tsukune said bashfully. His desire to keep things calm was the only reason he didn't go further, but it was becoming tougher and tougher.

"Will you two just fuck already? The girl clearly wants to, you idiot!" Issei yelled out of nowhere. When Tsukune looked towards his familiar, he saw that he had quickly fallen back asleep.

'You damn lizard.' Tsukune thought. "Uhh, sorry about that. He must've been talking in his sleep." Tsukune muttered in annoyance.

"It's okay." Mizore said with a giggle before tossing off the covers and climbing on top of Tsukune "Because he's right." Mizore said with a smile before leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

"Okay then." Tsukune replied before kissing back. He wasn't planning on having sex with Mizore tonight but he wasn't about to complain.

 **LEMON START:**

As Tsukune and Mizore made out, the dragon had to admit that he was shocked by the passion showed by the snowgirl. The clash of tongues was fearsome, and when they finally broke the kiss Tsukune was stunned. "You've changed your tune pretty quickly, Mizore. What happened?" Tsukune said with a smile.

"Well, If I'm gonna get the number two spot, I need to make my move sooner or later." Mizore said with a slight blush.

"Well let's see what you got, Mizore." Tsukune replied with a smile. He was curious about her number two comment, but he was extremely horny and Mizore _did_ have an incredible body.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Mizore replied as she got off the bed much to Tsukune's surprise. Tsukune looked on happily as the snow woman unhooked her black bra revealing her large breasts. She wasn't quite as large as Moka or Kurumu but she was close.

"Oh, and what are you going to do with those snowy peaks?" Tsukune wondered.

"Well I was going to let you enjoy them, but you don't seem to have the proper equipment out." Mizore teased.

'Well played snow girl, well played.' Tsukune smiled at the clever retort. Tsukune responded to Mizore's teasing by getting up from the bed and taking off his shorts revealing his member to the snow woman.

"My, what incredible equipment you have." Mizore replied with a smile.

"Yes, and now it's time to climb Mount Mizore." Tsukune smiled back as he grabbed the snow woman and placed her onto the bed. This was certainly the most interesting time he's had having sex and he was gonna take the metaphor as far as possible.

"Be careful though. My peaks are pretty cold." Mizore teased again.

"I thought I told you, Mizore. Dragons do warm pretty well." Tsukune replied before straddling Mizore. The snow woman looked on happily as Tsukune slid his penis in between her breasts.

"You really are warm." Mizore purred as Tsukune continued to fuck her breasts with his penis. For the next five minutes Tsukune dominated the snow woman, sliding his penis in between her breasts as the woman fell further and further into his spell.

"Mizore, I'm about to cum." Tsukune groaned having finally reached his limit.

"Let me have it, Tsukune!" Mizore cried out.

"Here we GO!" Tsukune yelled out before getting up and spraying his seed all over her stomach and breasts.

"So warm…." Mizore moaned happily having never expected so much seed to come out.

"Thank you, but now it's time to plant my flag on Mount Mizore." Tsukune teased having returned to full mast from the sight of his seed covering her body.

"Go ahead. I hope you find my valley as enjoyable as my peaks." Mizore teased back spreading her legs for Tsukune.

As Tsukune slid Mizore's panties off her body revealing her soaked pussy, he noticed that she was extremely wet. "Seems that your valleys are rather fertile today, Mizore. It'll be pretty easy to plant my flag after all."

Mizore blushed at his joke since she was certainly wet from all of his work earlier. "Just don't be too rough, Tsukune. Nobody's ever claimed me as their own." The snow girl reminded Tsukune as he lined himself up with her.

"No problem." Tsukune replied as he slowly slid into Mizore breaking her hymen and filling her up completely.

"What a sturdy flag." Mizore moaned happily.

"Hmm, seems I'll have to do a little work to make it stick." Tsukune teased as he slowly began to move inside her. Tsukune was pleasantly surprised by the warmth of the girl's entrance since as a snow woman her body should be pretty cold.

"So good! So good!" Mizore moaned happily.

"I'm glad you like it, Mizore, but I'm about to make you feel even better." Tsukune teased as he grabbed her by the sides and flipped her over into the classic doggy style position. The dragon teased Mizore further by taking some of the sperm still on her body from earlier and rubbed it into her breasts as he hammered her pussy from behind.

"Yes, Tsukune! Yes!" Mizore screamed out happily as the combination pushed her further and further into ecstasy. Another five minutes of the new position and both had reached their limits.

"Mizore, I'm about to cum inside you." Tsukune said happily having reached his limit again.

"Let me have it, Tsukune. Finish claiming your mountain!" Mizore shouted out.

"Mount Mizore is mine!" Tsukune shouted before sending a burst of seed inside the snow woman's pussy. As she collapsed on the bed Tsukune smiled at his newest mate and the happiness on her face.

 **LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

"Hey Mizore, I have a question for you." Tsukune wondered as the pair lie in bed. Mizore was lying on Tsukune's right arm with her body glistening from the combination of sweat and Tsukune's sperm.

"Hmm? What's that?" Mizore wondered.

"You said you're going for the number two spot. What did you mean by that?" Tsukune wondered.

"Well number one is that Moka girl, isn't it?" Mizore asked bashfully. Sure, Kurumu had acted out rashly, but considering most of the rumors, it was obvious that Moka was the real number one.

"That's right, but as you said, the number two spot is wide open. It doesn't hurt that a certain succubus is currently on my shit list." Tsukune teased as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Can we cuddle again? I've had a long day." Mizore replied. When Tsukune nodded his approval she closed her eyes knowing that this was just the beginning of her new life with Tsukune.

That's it for Chapter 10 and the end of Mizore's arc. I hope you guys enjoyed the brief display and the references to the manga that I added in. Next chapter the gang goes to the human world in order to relax, but for a certain witch it's anything but relaxing.


	12. Human World and a Dragon

Chapter 11 Human World and a Dragon

I don't own Rosario + Vampire everything I have is owned by the creators of the story. I just enjoy them.

Welcome to Chapter 11 everybody. Last time something happened with Mizore which caused Tsukune to spring into action to protect his newest friend. Unfortunately for him Kurumu had other ideas and attacked the new girl trying to eliminate the competition. However before Kurumu could finish the job Tsukune stepped in and managed to calm the snow woman down. Later on that night Mizore was added to Tsukune's growing collection of women and now things seemed to finally work themselves out. Well at least for now.

(Newspaper clubroom)

"So everybody, I have a surprise announcement for all of you." Ms Nekonome said with her typical smile. With summer break nearly here it was a chance for the group to relax. Most likely Ms Nekonome's announcement would involve just that.

"What's up teach" Tsukune said calmly as everyone was relaxing. Even Gin was with the group having served his punishment for the peeping incident.

"We're going to go on a special trip to the human world next weekend."

"What!" Tsukune yelled out it was a shocked reaction that the others shared.

"Why are we going there?" Gin wondered.

"The principal thought you deserved a reward for resolving so many incidents this year and he's arranged for a day at the beach for our little club. Unfortunately for you Gin, you won't be going as punishment for the peeper incident" Ms Nekonome said happily. In the two weeks since what happened with Mizore there were a few more incidents that the group had to deal with. One of them involved the math teacher Miss Ririko trying to possess Tsukune using math as a weapon, but it failed thanks to his custom bracelet. Then there was this weird incident involving the cooking teacher and curry which was resolved thanks to Tsukune and Issei teaming up to stop her.

"Aww man" Gin pouted.

"Serves you right Gin. Don't worry I'll take some lovely pictures for you." I said calmly. Of course I wasn't but I felt like messing with the wolf for kicks.

"Really Tsukune." Gin said happily.

"Nope" Tsukune teased causing Gin to pout and the others to laugh at the wolf's expense. This was certainly going to be an interesting trip and Tsukune knew that his girls would make this trip well worth his while.

(Scene Skip)

"How do you feel about returning to the human world Tsukune?" Moka wondered as they lay in bed together after yet another night of sex.

"Not a big deal to me really. I wouldn't mind seeing my family and my cousin but this is a day for us." Tsukune smirked before kissing Moka on the head.

"What about Kurumu and Mizore. I'm worried about those two getting along." Moka said nervously.

"For now they're civil and that's all I can hope for. In truth Kurumu needs to get over herself a little bit." Tsukune said coldly. Ever since the Mizore incident, Kurumu had been denied Tsukune's bed and Mizore was usually the beneficiary. As a result the pair didn't get along very well at all.

"Yes but" Moka said nervously. Tsukune of course had it handled.

"Let me worry about Kurumu and Mizore. You just worry about how much fun you're gonna have at the beach." Tsukune smirked.

" _Tsukune you are aware that Moka can't go in the water because she's a vampire." Inner Moka spoke up sarcastically._

"Of course but there's plenty to do at a beach even without going into the water." Tsukune smirked before kissing Moka yet again.

"Alright" Moka frowned before going to sleep. At least she was with Tsukune this time because for somebody like her the human world was an uncomfortable place.

(Scene Skip)

"Ahh this is the life" Issei shrugged as he sat on a beach towel with Tsukune next to him. The dragon was in his human form wearing a pair of red trunks with black dragons on them.

"Yea and the sights aren't anything to sneeze at either." Tsukune smirked. Tsukune's trunks were black with red dragons and like his partner he was enjoying the sights. Mizore was in a purple and white sports bra that hid her impressive bust and purple shorts. Kurumu was in a black bikini with sunflowers over it. Moka was wearing a white one piece that exposed her back and her impressive bust was out in the open. Even Yukari was in a white one piece with orange stripes down the sides and orange frills.

"You're telling me" Issei smirked. The dragon was more interested in Ms Nekonome whose pink suit was certainly a sight to behold.

"Tsukune come on we're about to play volleyball" Kurumu teased. It was clear that she wanted Tsukune to show her more love and using volleyball was a good way.

"Okay but how about we make this interesting." Tsukune smirked as he got up. "You girls will play 2 on 2 volleyball. The winning team will get to have some fun with me on the beach and the losing team cannot interfere and will be forced to watch."

"So does that mean" Kurumu said happily upon realizing something.

"That's right Kurumu" Tsukune smirked before getting up and moving towards the succubus, "Your punishment is over" Tsukune smirked before kissing the succubus on the lips. The group had to look on as the two swapped spit for a bit but Kurumu pulled away.

"That's only a preview Tsukune. If we win then I'll blow your mind for sure" Kurumu said lustfully. She wouldn't mind continuing but she wanted to

Now came the fun part for the young dragon, "The teams will be Kurumu and Yukari vs Mizore and Moka. The game is going to 5 points." Tsukune explained.

"I'll be the ref." Issei smirked since he was hoping to enjoy the teacher but needed a way to prove himself.

(Scene Skip)

"Game Moka-Mizore team wins 5-4" Issei announced as Tsukune watched on in amusement. This left Kurumu furious since she was being held back by Yukari's lack of size and maneuverability the whole time.

"Dammit Yukari this is your fault you little brat." Kurumu said angrily as she stormed away. The girls looked on curiously as Tsukune didn't bother to go after her.

"Shouldn't you do something Tsukune?" Moka asked nervously.

"I should, but I've found with Kurumu that letting her do as she pleases is the right way to go. Now girls why don't you come get your reward" Tsukune smirked as he snapped his fingers in order to create a privacy barrier that would prevent outside interference as Tsukune enjoyed Moka and Mizore

(Scene Skip)

"Damn them" Yukari pouted as she walked along the shore. Much like Kurumu the young witch didn't want to watch Tsukune enjoy the other two girls but unlike Kurumu Yukari understood the problem. Mizore Moka and Kurumu all had incredible bodies that made them incredibly attractive but Yukari didn't. She would never be as valuable to Tsukune as she was

'You don't belong with them' a voice said as she arrived near a large patch of sunflowers.

"What the" Yukari wondered.

'Leave them' the voice continued.

"I gotta get out of here" Yukari said nervously as she ran back towards the beach. The voice wasn't wrong but she needed to get back to Tsukune and the others.

(Scene Skip)

Nightfall had arrived and things had finally calmed down. Tsukune and the gang had just finished dinner and cleanup was underway, 'Hey boss you got a minute" Issei said nervously as he sat on Tsukune's shoulder now back in dragon form.'

'Are you gonna vent about failing to get Ms Nekonome into your bed. Come on man she's scatterbrained' Tsukune teased his familiar speaking mentally so the others didn't hear him.

'No but that's annoying me too. Somebody's been watching us, well more like watching little Yukari. I can't figure out who or why but I can sense them watching.' Issei said nervously.

'Let's not worry about that too much. Yukari will do what has to be done' Tsukune replied as Yukari continued to walk around. A few seconds later the young witch came over to Tsukune who was moving something pretty heavy by himself.

"Tsukune do you want my help" Yukari said timidly. Now it made sense to Tsukune. She wanted to help and feel like part of the group.

"I'm fine Yukari. See if the others want help" Tsukune said calmly not wanting to dismiss her.

Yukari proceeded to ask the others for help but each time she was turned away. As a result the young witch was extremely annoyed and depressed.

(Unknown area)

A young woman who appeared to be her high teens walked through a castle with a calm look on her face. She had long black hair with small ponytails on each side while the rest of her hair fell down naturally. Her reddish-brow eyes were a sight to behold as was her outfit. She wore a pink corset top that showed off her relatively large breasts and a long black skirt with frills falling down the sides. She stopped for a moment looking at a portrait and started to speak, "I will bring the young witch to us. Surely she knows what we have suffered from at the hands of humans." Nobody knew who she was speaking to, but it was obvious that the woman was talking to an unknown character.

(Beachfront)

Late at night Yukari had a hard time sleeping thanks to the events from earlier. The young witch was well aware that her place at Tsukune's side was limited so went for a walk in order to calm down. She was wearing a purple coat since it was cold out and decided to go towards the sunflowers that people were mentioning earlier in the day. "Man this sucks" Yukari muttered as she thought about what she could do to get back in Tsukune's good graces. At least until she sensed an odd magic from above. Making her way to the top of the hill she decided to make her move. "Come on out. I know somebody else is there." Yukari shouted. Her frustration at her lack of Tsukune time was annoying her.

"Impressive I didn't think you would be able to sense me" the young woman from before muttered.

"Who are you and what's with that magic" Yukari said angrily.

"My name is Ruby and just like you I'm a witch" the now named Ruby revealed.

"So what are you doing here and what's that magic?" Yukari said nervously. It was clear that something was wrong with the area. She had actually felt small traces earlier from some of the other beachgoers but dismissed it because of Tsukune and the others.

"My master has a sanctuary that overlooks this beach. The magic you sensed is to prevent them from finding it and interrupting our peace. Granted, I personally wouldn't mind getting rid of the humans who continue to destroy this beach for their selfish amusement." Ruby scowled

Yukari could tell that this girl held a deep grudge against humans, "I see so why come out to me." Yukari wondered.

"As a fellow witch I know you must hate the humans as I have. Those monsters your with aren't much better" Ruby said coldly.

Yukari frowned but then she remembered the voices from earlier "So that means you were the one who called to me" Yukari gasped.

"I did and it's a shame that you didn't come to me sooner." Ruby frowned.

"So now what? I doubt you're just going to let me go" Yukari frowned.

Ruby looked at her with disappointment but then smiled. 'If you won't come with me willingly I'll do it by force. Those humans don't look that threatening.' Ruby thought to herself. "Why don't you bring your friends to my sanctuary? I'm sure you'll see everything you need to know that way" Ruby suggested.

"Fine" Yukari frowned as she left the witch alone. What neither person was aware of was that Issei had managed to follow them in secret and overheard everything.

(Scene Skip)

The next day morning as everyone got breakfast Yukari tried to figure out a way to get her friends to the sanctuary. What she didn't expect was that Tsukune would be the one to answer her prayers "Hey guys why don't we go to see the sunflowers near the beach this afternoon."

"Hmm why not just spend the day on the beach again." Kurumu groaned. She clearly wanted another chance with Tsukune and knew that the sunflowers weren't the way to go.

Tsukune deadpanned a bit but decided to give Kurumu what she wanted, "Yokai academy is fun and all but there isn't anything like the sunflowers on this beach. Plus it would be a nice new place to have sex" Tsukune smirked knowing that Kurumu was horny from yesterday.

"Okay but I go first" Kurumu insisted. Everybody sweatdropped since Kurumu's intentions were obvious.

"Alrighty then. You guys can enjoy the sunflowers while I sit on the beach and relax." Ms Nekonome said happily. The teacher didn't much care for the flowers and was more focused on fish

"Well how about Issei stays with you in case you wanna get some food" Tsukune suggested. He figured this was a nice chance to allow his familiar another shot at his teacher.

"Works for me" Ms Nekonome smiled as everyone began their preparation. Of course for Tsukune this was a chance to investigate the area and figure out who was targeting Yukari.

(Scene Skip)

After breakfast Kurumu Mizore and Moka went for a swim leaving Tsukune to relax all alone on the beach. This was Yukari's chance to warn Tsukune about Ruby since he felt like the older witch was setting a trap. Deciding to go over to her shared lover Yukari made her move. "Hey Tsukune do you have a minute" Yukari said in the same suit from the day before.

"Sure what's up" Tsukune smirked as he patted the spot next to him. He was well aware of what Yukari was nervous about seeing as how Issei told him about it yesterday.

"There's something you need to know about the sunflowers." Yukari said nervously. She was surprised when Tsukune picked her up and placed her on his lap.

 **LEMON START:**

"You mean about the mysterious sanctuary that's around there" Tsukune smirked as he nibbled on Yukari's ears in order to distract her slightly.

"Quit it what if the others see us" Yukari moaned slightly clearly missing his words.

"Don't worry about it Yukari. Issei cast an illusion on us so everyone thinks we're just sitting on the beach normally." Tsukune smirked. 'Well everyone besides the witch watching us from that sanctuary in the flowers' Tsukune thought to himself.

"Okay" Yukari moaned as Tsukune continued to nibble on his ear before reaching his right hand underneath Yukari's bikini in the small gap that the suit provided. As he toyed with her pussy Yukari completely forgot about her watcher and just focused on Tsukune's ministrations. Between his left hand playing with her small breasts and her right hand with her pussy, Yukari was in dreamland.

"Tsukune please stick it in me" Yukari mumbled in a daze. Kurumu wasn't the only one who was horny for Tsukune and Yukari wasn't gonna let him get away this time.

"Sure" Tsukune smirked fishing his cock out and slipping her suit to the side before placing Yukari on his hardened member.

"So big" Yukari moaned as she slowly moved up and down Tsukune's member completely at ease with the other girls seemingly unaware.

"Thank you and don't worry about the sunflowers. I know about that witch friend of yours" Tsukune smirked as Yukari continued to move on her.

Yukari may have been enjoying herself but she managed to hear his words this time. "So you knew about Ruby." Yukari said nervously.

"No I simply knew that somebody was watching us, well you. Issei followed you last night and he told me about her." Tsukune smirked before reaching for the straps of her suit and pulling them down revealing her small breasts.

"Are we doing this now because you know she's watching us" Yukari pouted thinking that she was a distraction.

Tsukune smiled since he could see why she thought that, "No, I'm doing it because I wanted to sleep with you. Yukari you're a teenager just like us and just because you're not as busty as Kurumu doesn't mean I care for you more. Tsukune smirked as he reached down to play with her nipples.

"Thank you Tsukune" Yukari cried happily as she continued to move. The next few minutes Yukari just got to relax as she bounced on Tsukune's shaft while the others played. It was a reminder that he was as kind as they get and that humans aren't all bad. Then the time finally came for both parties to get their release.

"Yukari I'm gonna cum inside you" Tsukune said happily both for Yukari's sake and that of the witch watching her. Tsukune wasn't lying when he said it was for Yukari but he also knew that the witch would be quite angry with him and she would reveal herself in order to punish her personally.

"Alright Tsukune let me have it" Yukari moaned happily and soon she was filled to the brim with Tsukune's seed. Luckily for both parties Tsukune's bracelet ensured that he wasn't gonna get anybody pregnant. As Tsukune painted Yukari's inner walls with his seed the young witch smiled happily knowing that she still had a place in the dragon's heart.

 **LEMON END**

Yukari quickly used a spell to clean up the scene so when Issei's spell vanished there was no proof of what happened. Unfortunately for her it wasn't quite that simple "So Yukari did you enjoy getting a taste of Tsukune for once" Kurumu teased as she walked over to the two.

"I thought Issei's illusion was foolproof." Yukari blushed heavily.

Kurumu smiled happily, "it was foolproof, but I'm a succubus so I'm well aware of what sex smells like." Kurumu teased back.

"I'm surprised you didn't interrupt us since you have that jealous streak." Tsukune said sarcastically.

Kurumu leaned down to kiss Tsukune briefly on the lips before replying, "You promised you'd fuck me in those sunflowers so I gave her a break" Kurumu teased. Of course she also wanted Tsukune to fuck her and was afraid that if she interrupted she wouldn't get her wish.

"Are you guys done talking because we have a beach to enjoy" Mizore smirked as she watched the scene. Much like Kurumu she was aware of what happened but more on an instinctive level since she knew the type of man that Tsukune was

"Yeah I'm coming" Kurumu groaned. Of course Ms Nekonome picked that time to return with yet more food which made Tsukune groan.

'Your move Ruby.' Tsukune thought to himself as he turned towards the flowers and smiled. Whatever the witches intentions were he'd find out soon enough.

That's it for Chapter 11 and yeah it's a bit simple but I'm working on it. Next chapter Tsukune confronts Ruby and he's got no idea just how dangerous his new opponent can be.


	13. Witch and a Dragon

Chapter 12 The Witch and the Dragon

I don't own Rosario + Vampire everything I have is owned by the creators of the story. I just enjoy them.

AN: Happy Halloween guys. I'm sorry for being away for so long. The inspiration wasn't quite there and I was muddling around this for a while. I'm hoping to get back in the swing of things and although it might not be as frequent as my other stories I'll try to get a chapter once a month for this.

Welcome to Chapter 12 boys and girls. Last time everyone besides Gin made it to the beach and while there was fun to be had one member of the group was more annoyed then everyone. Yukari realized that she was at a disadvantage once again and her frustration grew. A conversation with an older Witch named Ruby proved enlightening but now it was time for Yukari to decide. Join her fellow witch or stay with Tsukune.

(Sunflowers)

As the gang walks towards the sunflowers Tsukune couldn't help but wonder when the witch that was watching them made her move. Everyone was in their regular uniforms for once which surprised Tsukune but then again the girls didn't really have any regular clothes. 'So Ms Ruby what are you going to do now' Tsukune thought while the girls were distracted by other things. Namely the large sunflowers and the way the setting sun made them even more radiant.

"These sunflowers are beautiful" Moka said happily.

"Yes and very tall" Kurumu said lustfully before grabbing Tsukune. Now that her punishment was over

"Where are you guys going" Yukari and Moka said at the same time.

Tsukune smiled since the girls were acting nervy as usual, "Kurumu and I are gonna go have sex. Don't worry we'll catch up later" Tsukune said bluntly causing the girls to blush.

"Geez Tsukune you're a pervert" Mizore groaned but her groaned turned to a moan when she felt a pair of hands on her breasts, naturally those of the girls shared lover.

"Yes but I'm your pervert. Plus Kurumu needs this and she knows it" Tsukune smirked.

"Let's go Tsukune" Kurumu grunted clearly frustrated at Tsukune's flakiness.

"Sure" Tsukune smirked as Kurumu led him away for some fun.

(Scene Skip)

Thirty minutes later a very refreshed Kurumu returned to the group after their fun in the flowers but the girls were more nervous than annoyed. "What's wrong girls? I told you we'd be back in a little bit" Kurumu said with a calm smile.

The girls were almost afraid to tell her but it was Yukari who spoke up, "Tsukune isn't with you Kurumu."

The succubus looked behind her and shock and Tsukune wasn't around, "What happened to him!" Kurumu exclaimed clearly unaware of what happened.

Moka and Mizore were completely clueless but Yukari seemed to figure something out, "I think I know what happened" Yukari said calmly. She had a feeling that the witch who she saw was behind this. Hopefully her meeting with Tsukune wouldn't go poorly and hopefully the others forgave her for hiding the truth.

(Mansion)

"This is quite the place" Tsukune said nonchalantly as he walked through a large mansion. As he walked back from having sex with Kurumu he felt somebody trying to teleport him and allowed it to happen even though he could've easily done so. He figured that this was done by the witch with Yukari and knew that this was his chance for way more fun. He was currently in an empty room with a view of the beach and some small furniture and pictures. In front of him was a door that led to another room and to his left side was a window that gave him a great view of the beach.

"Thank you very much. It belongs to my master but she's a bit busy" a voice said calmly. Tsukune looked towards the door and Ruby walked towards Tsukune with a scowl on her face.

"So you're the witch Yukari told me about" Tsukune said with a lustful smile. Ruby was beautiful by Tsukune's standards and definitely an upgrade over Yukari.

"Yes I am. My name is Ruby Tojo and I must admit you're far stronger than I expected. It took far more to transport you then I thought it would"

Tsukune smiled since she was using flattery to get what she wanted and he was going to take the bait "Well there's good reason for that but that's not important right now. What is important is why you've summoned me here?" Tsukune wondered.

Ruby looked at the man trying to figure out what his game was. He was certainly sleeping with the girls besides his teacher but he wasn't some gigolo. Plus there was his power. He held a primal power unlike anything she had ever felt and it was that power that made her bring him here instead of targeting Yukari. "I'm curious Tsukune. What do you think about the human world" Ruby wondered.

Tsukune was surprised by question but figured that Ruby was testing him. He knew that witches were not well liked from Yukari but something about Ruby was different, "I'm half dragon so I've lived amongst humans. As a result I know that there are as many bad humans as there are good" Tsukune replied frankly. His first thought went to his cousin Kyoko who helped him get through school and helped with his dragonic urges once he knew about them.

"Yes but the bad are significantly more dangerous. I'm sure you can understand that as well" Ruby replied.

"Yes but you're getting at something much different aren't you." Tsukune said with a smirk.

Ruby smiled as she looked at Tsukune realizing he was much smarter than she originally thought, "That's right. My master has been watching this sanctuary for hundreds of years. The flowers the view of the beach. My master had everything" Ruby smiled.

"And then the humans came and you watched them treat your sanctuary like a tourist attraction." Tsukune smiled.

"That's right, taking photos playing games and even having sex like you and your girls were. They turned my master's sanctuary into their plaything and it drove me nuts." Ruby spat. The disgust in her voice was clear to Tsukune and he knew it.

"So you hid this house with magic and tried to keep humans away." Tsukune smirked. Ruby was much more interesting than he thought and the fact that his master

"Yes and it failed miserably." Ruby spat.

"That still doesn't explain why you brought me here." Tsukune said calmly.

"Ruby smiled since this was her chance. She couldn't beat the man in a fight but if she was right he could convince him another way. "Originally I wanted to bring her into my little group and then train her as my apprentice." Ruby smiled as she started to walk away. "But now I want something else." Ruby teased as she walked out of the room her staff in hand. She used the brief time away from his gaze to activate some magic plants that she hid in the sunflowers.

"I see" Tsukune smiled as he watched her hips sway with each movement well aware that she was trying to seduce him. Tsukune naturally followed since it was the only way he was going to learn anything of importance… and of course he could get a good fuck out of it all.

(Sunflowers)

While Tsukune was getting the tour of Ruby's mansion Yukari was telling the girls about the witch that had summoned her earlier in the day. "So let me get this straight. Some witch was trying to target you and you think Tsukune went after her" Kurumu groaned after Yukari finished her explanation.

"Yeah" Yukari said bashfully. She felt bad that she hid the truth from the others but she was angry at the time.

"Hey Yukari is the witch female or male" Mizore wondered.

"Dammit Mizore" Moka replied angrily quickly figuring out why the snow witch would ask the question/

"Female why?" Yukari replied but the girls all groaned.

"Don't say it Kurumu" Moka warned knowing what the succubus was thinking about.

"Fine I won't talk about the new compe- LOOK OUT" Kurumu yelled out of nowhere. All of the sudden large green vines appeared from beneath the flowers and turned into monsters that were simply massive rows of teeth.

"We can worry about Tsukune later. Moka you stay back since you can't use your powers right now. Kurumu me and Yukari can take out these plants" Mizore growled realizing that they would make.

"Right" Moka replied nervously. If she could take off her rosary she'd be fine but for now she'd have to rely on the others.

(Scene Skip)

Ruby took Tsukune to a very simple bedroom and her plan was very simple. Seduce the young dragon and bring him to a certain organization. She was waiting for her moment to contact them and now was her chance. "So Tsukune I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse" Ruby smiled as she made her way to the bed.

"What's that" Tsukune smirked liking where this was going.

"Leave Yokai Academy and join me." Ruby smirked as she slowly began to strip out of her outfit.

"Now why should I do that?" Tsukune smirked as he watched Ruby take off her long skirt to reveal a black garter belt with pink panties. It was a truly erotic outfit for somebody that struck him as so serious.

"Because Yokai Academy is obsolete. They're trying to rob you of your monster instincts and make you more like the disgusting humans" Ruby smirked as she took her off top and revealed a black bra with massive breasts.

Tsukune couldn't disagree that there was something to what she said. He found it rather ironic that an academy for demons forced their students to act human and go through human activities. "You might be right but what are you going to do about it." Tsukune wondered his horniness starting to hit more and more. Ruby's body was amazing and he really wanted to have his way with her.

"There's an organization known as Fairy Tale that is slowly gathering forces in order to change the dynamic." Ruby smirked as she sauntered up to Tsukune. While her monsters took care of Tsukune's friends she could seduce Tsukune and everything would be fine.

"In other words you want me to join you and this Fairy Tale organization." Tsukune smirked.

"Exactly. With a power like yours Fairy Tale would have no problem taking over Yokai academy" Ruby smiled as she wrapped her arms around Tsukune. Her plan was working and this was her chance to seduce Tsukune for good. At least it would've been if Tsukune didn't put his right finger on Ruby's lips.

"Thank you for the information Ruby, but let me tell you a few things that you may not know about me" Tsukune smirked as he moved back and reached around his neck for the amulet that he wore the whole time.

"What" Ruby said nervously. She was beginning to realize that Tsukune was a much greater beast then even she realized.

"The reason for my great strength is that my father is the fourth of the great super monsters the mighty dragon Ddraig and I've inherited his strength." Tsukune smirked as he reached around his neck for the amulet that sealed his powers.

'Oh crap' Ruby thought to herself realizing that if he was a dragon then this was not going to go well.

"We're also very territorial and I've grown rather fond of Yokai Academy" Tsukune smirked as his aura exploded. He was going to teach Ruby a lesson she would never forget and when Tsukune's humanoid dragon form revealed itself it was clear that this would be a painful lesson.

"Spare me" Ruby said in abject horror. His aura was tremendous and if not for him quickly condensing the aura the whole house may have been destroyed.

"I will but before I do you're going to do something for me" Tsukune said with a gravely dragonic voice.

"What do you want" Ruby questioned. It didn't matter what the young man wanted but she would do it.

"First you're going to stop those monsters of yours from attacking my girls. I would hate to see something happen to them" Tsukune said coldly. Now that his dragonic senses were out in full he realized that she summoned monsters to attack the girls while she had him here. He was furious but he held back his rage in favor of another carnal desire.

"Of course" Ruby replied walking over to her staff and activating it stopping the magic that she secretly activated barely five minutes ago. "Your friends are safe so now what?" Ruby said nervously. She got her answers when Tsukune pulled his pants down.

"Now you're going to apologize to me for threatening my girls" Tsukune smirked as he pointed to his hardened member. He had every intention of breaking the witch for what happened.

"Understood" Ruby replied knowing that if she had any hope of surviving she was going to have to swallow her pride.

(Scene Skip)

An exhausted Kurumu Mizore Moka and Yukari returned to the beach exhausted from battling against the plant monsters. There were cuts and bruises all over their bodies from the attacks. "Damn that was brutal" Kurumu groaned since she Mizore and Yukari were the ones who fought against the monsters. Moka was unable to use her great power otherwise it would've been much easier.

"Yeah but I'm curious why they stopped all of the sudden." Mizore wondered as they looked at the tent to find a smiling Issei taking a nap on his beach towel with a smile on his face.

"Where's Ms Nekonome" Yukari wondered innocently since their teacher was busy.

"She's taking a nap. My lesson on fishing was good for both of us" Issei said with a savage grin. He was slightly bothered by the fact that the girls were beat up but he didn't say anything for the moment.

"I see" Kurumu answered with a blush since the succubus part of her was going crazy.

"By the way where's Tsukune? I thought he was with you girls" Issei wondered as the girls all frowned.

"We don't know actually." Moka replied.

"I see" Issei said with a nervous glare as he got up to go look for his charge before stopping.

"Sorry about that girls, I was a little sidetracked." Tsukune smirked as he landed on the beach with Ruby in his arms.

"What's she doing here" Kurumu growled annoyed both because she realized the witch was behind the plants that attacked them and the fact that it was obvious that Tsukune sunk his fangs into her because of the rampant smell of sex coming from her body.

"I've come to apologize for everything I've done" Ruby said bashfully catching everybody off guard.

"And" Tsukune added with a cold expression that Tsukune rarely sported. Even Kurumu flinched since it was clear that Tsukune was in control.

"And I want to come to Yokai Academy as a teacher" Ruby admitted.

"Umm let's wait till Ms Nekonome wakes up and we'll figure something out. In the meantime why don't we chat" Moka said nervously acting as representative for the girls. 'What did you to her Tsukune' Moka thought to herself as she tried to make peace.

"That's fine with me" Ruby replied nervously.

"Hey Issei can we have a little chat" Tsukune said calmly.

"Sure" Issei replied as he got up from the towel. Clearly something happened while he was asleep and he needed to discuss with his charge.

"Oh and Ruby I hope you can do something about the girls injuries. I would hate for Ms Nekonome to see the scratches on their bodies.

"Of course" Ruby replied as Tsukune walked away.

(Private area)

"So what happened between you and the witch" Issei said with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Tsukune said sheepishly. "Congrats on finally getting Ms Nekonome" Tsukune smirked. Even for the brief moment he was there he could tell that Issei got is hands on Ms Nekonome just like he was trying to for quite some time.

"Tsukune" Issei said seriously. This was no time for games and he knew it.

"Fine" Tsukune frowned as he told his familiar all about Ruby and about the group he mentioned.

"So the rumors are true" Issei groaned.

"Rumors" Tsukune replied.

"Your father sent me with you to Yokai because he heard rumors about the group and he realized that without me by your side you'd be in danger." Issei revealed.

"I see" Tsukune replied.

"I'll get a hold of your old man and arrange for Ruby to join the academy but we'll watch over her carefully. As for Fairy Tale, just be careful kid." Issei replied.

"Got it" Tsukune replied.

"Now let's get back to your girls. You should enjoy the peace while you can" Issei smirked.

"Oh yeah" Tsukune replied as the pair went back to the beach. This was the calm before the storm and he knew it. Hopefully when the storm hit, he would be ready.

That's it for chapter 12 and the end of the beach arc. As I said earlier I'm sorry that I took so long for this one. Next chapter the gang returns to Yokai Academy but Tsukune's calm life gets hectic thanks to a new foe.


End file.
